MASK
by Boomiee92
Summary: Seungyoon seorang polisi berpangkat rendah memutuskan untuk menyelidiki kasus tewasnya sang adik tiri atas nama kewajiban pekerjaan, bertemu dengan Song Minho seorang pemuda yang diduga terlibat dalam tewasnya sang adik tiri. WINNER fanfiction, MinYoon, Minho X Seungyoon. BL
1. Chapter 1

**MASK**

 **WINNER Fiction**

 **Characters: All WINNER member and other**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho X Seungyoon)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

Sudah lama tidak menulis pair ini, selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all

 **BAB SATU**

Lelaki itu tampak serius. Seungyoon tidak benar-benar paham dengan apa yang mereka perbincangkan sekarang. Rasanya sangat jauh seperti membahas planet di luar galaksi. Bahkan Seungyoon harus berusaha kerast untuk mengingat planet di dalam sistem tata surya. "Seungyoon."

"Ya."

"Kau menyimakku bukan."

"Tentu." Seungyoon menampilkan wajah serius terbaiknya meski di dalam hati ia berulang kali mengumpat. Pertemuan ini memuakkan, ia muak dengan laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Seungyoon terdiam selama beberapa detik, menimbang-nimbang jawaban. "Bukankah sudah jelas Ayah." Ya, lelaki dihadapan Seungyoon adalah ayahnya. Ayah yang memilih pergi demi perempuan lain.

"Seungyoon…,"

"Maaf saya sangat lapar sekarang." Seungyoon mengemukakan alasan untuk menunda pembicaraan, alasan yang konyol. Ia sudah sarapan tadi sebelum pergi.

"Baiklah kau boleh memesan apapun." Mata hitam sipit itu mengamati pergerakan Seungyoon dengan teliti. Seungyoon memiliki bentuk mata yang sama dan terkadang itu membuatnya muak terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanan Seungyoon terangkat singkat, tak lama pelayan perempuan dengan senyum ramah menghampiri meja.

"Kopi?"

"Teh." Balas Seungyoon.

"Sarapan?"

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Roti panggang dengan satu telur dadar di atasnya, telurnya benar-benar matang, jangan setengah matang."

"Baik." Si pelayan kemudian menatap ayah Seungyoon. Laki-laki itu mengatakan jika dia memesan makanan yang sama juga minuman yang sama.

"Kenapa?" Seungyoon bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa?"

Seungyoon mendengus malas. "Tuan Taeyang yang terhormat, kenapa Anda meminta saya untuk menyelidiki kasus yang sudah jelas ditutup."

"Apa kau tidak merasa janggal dengan kasus yang menimpa Minzy?"

"Tewas karena trauma di kepala."

"Seungyoon kau sangat cerdas, bahkan sekarang aku yakin di dalam hati kau menertawai ucapanmu sendiri." Si pelayan muncul sebelum Seungyoon mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas kalimat ayahnya.

"Dua roti panggang, telur dadar matang, dan dua cangkir teh." Dengan lancar si pelayan menyebut pesanan keduanya.

"Iya." Seungyoon menatap Taeyang. Ayahnya mengangguk pelan. "Benar. Itu pesanan kami terima kasih banyak." Si pelayan tersenyum setelah meletakkan semua pesanan ke atas meja kemudian pelayan ramah itu undur diri dengan cara yang sangat sopan hingga terkesan seperti hasil latihan selama beberapa bulan.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan penyelidikan atas kematian adikmu."

Hati Seungyoon seolah tergores pisau. Adik, ia bahkan tidak pernah menganggap laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang ayahnya lagi setelah pergi tanpa belas kasihan. Meninggalkan dirinya serta ibunya dalam kesulitan ekonomi. "Kang Seungyoon, Ayah mohon.

"Maaf saya ingin makan dengan tenang." Seungyoon menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil roti panggang di dalam piring, menggigit ujung roti dan telur dadar dalam gigitan besar. Rasanya sangat enak, namun tentu saja ia tidak puas karena perutnya sudah penuh, ini hanya pengalihan saja. Mengunyah pelan, melumat potongan roti dan telur di dalam mulutnya. Menelan, dan memimun seteguk teh hangat.

Taeyang melihat Seungyoon yang meletakkan cangkir ke atas tatakan sebagai kesempatan untuk bicara. "Tidakkah kau ingin tahu bagaimana trauma kepala semengerikan itu bisa terjadi?"

"Benturan keras, konsumsi obat-obatan." Seungyoon membalas sekenanya.

"Otak yang hancur seharusnya diikuti oleh tengkorak yang hancur Seungyoon kau tahu dengan jelas hal itu, dan obat apa yang bisa membuat otak seseorang menjadi selembek margarin bahkan margarin yang nyaris mencair, tes darah menunjukkan putriku tidak mengkonsumsi obat apapun."

Ada sesuatu yang Seungyoon rasakan kala Taeyang memanggil Minzi dengan _putriku_. Ia tidak ingat Taeyang pernah mengucap kata _putraku_ kepadanya dengan bangga, atau dengan sorot penuh kesedihan. "Seungyoon aku mohon, istriku sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Minzi. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada putriku, siapa yang menyakitinya, apa motif mereka."

"Aku turut menyesal atas putri Anda. Seharusnya Anda mencari detektif yang berkompeten bukan polisi rendahan seperti saya. Maaf Tuan Taeyang." Seungyoon meletakkan roti panggangnya serampangan ke dalam piring plastik. Ia sudah benar-benar muak dan harus keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Istriku sekarat Seungyoon." Langkah kaki Seungyoon terhenti hati nuraninya berkata untuk menolong Taeyang, namun kilas masa lalu yang ia ingat kembali tak mengijinkan dirinya untuk melakukan apa-apa pada Taeyang dan keluarga barunya. "Kanker otak, paling lama tujuh bulan." Seungyoon menegakkan tubuh, ia harus bergegas pergi sebelum terpengaruh dengan bujukan Taeyang. "Jika kau berubah pikiran."

Taeyang menyodorkan kartu namanya, kartu nama berwarna hitam dengan huruf berwarna emas tercetak pada permukaannya. Seungyoon mengambil kartu nama itu setengah hati. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Seungyoon memilih pergi setelah meletakkan uang lima ribu won ke atas meja. Seungyoon menarik napas panjang, mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanan. Mengambil sepeda dan mengayuhnya pergi meninggalkan kafe. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu datang memenuhi permintaan Taeyang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seungyoon."

"Hai Taehyun."

"Kenapa wajahmu kesal? Ah setiap detik kau selalu terlihat kesal." Seungyoon berusaha menampilkan senyum untuk candaan tidak berkualitas dari Taehyun. "Jangan memaksakan diri." Ucap Taehyun sebelum perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada layar komputer. Seungyoon berdiri di depan dispenser menuang air mineral ke dalam gelas plastik putih di tangan kirinya. "Sepuluh menit lagi beberapa orang tua akan datang menjemput anak-anak mereka."

Di sela kegiatannya meneguk air mineral, Seungyoon menoleh ke kanan melihat sel tahanan sementara. Ada enam anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah dan terlihat teler. "Obat terlarang?"

Taehyun hampir melempar pot kaktus di sisi kiri tubuhnya menanggapi kebodohan Seungyoon. "Bodoh. Jika kasusnya adalah obat terlarang mereka tidak akan bebas hanya dengan jaminan orang tua."

"Perkelahian? Konsumsi alkohol di bawah umur?" Taehyun mengangguk pelan. "Hmmm." Seungyoon menyambung kalimatnya dengan gumaman.

"Bermain dengan perempuan juga, kau tahu maksudku kan Seungyoon, tempat seperti apa yang mereka kunjungi?"

"Ya." Seungyoon menjawab singkat ia memutar tubuhnya meletakkan cangkir plastik kosongnya ke atas tatakan gelas berwarna merah cerah yang tentu saja terbuat dari plastik juga. Ia lantas duduk di hadapan Taehyun. "Masalah orang tua, Jinwoo hyung ahlinya."

"Kau benar." Taehyun tertawa pelan di akhir kalimat. "Astaga kapan aku akan menangani kasus-kasus besar….," entah sudah berapa kali Taehyun mengeluhkan pekerjaannya.

"Bersabarlah kau baru menjadi polisi kurang dari setahun."

Taehyun melempar tatapan sinis kepada rekannya. "Dan kau sudah menjadi polisi selama dua tahun dan tidak ada kasus besar yang kau tangani." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku justru merasa bersyukur akan hal itu, artinya lingkungan kita aman ah Negara kita aman."

Taehyun mendecih. "Oh aku baru ingat. Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan….,"

"Nam Taehyun." Seungyoon memperingati.

"Baiklah, bagaimana pertemuanmu?"

"Biasa saja." Seungyoon menanggapi tanpa antusias, ia meraih majalah otomotif kemudian mulai membaca.

"Kasus yang menimpa—menimpa ya kau tahu siapa yang aku maksud. Memang aneh, cara kematiannya—Seungyoon kau tidak berniat untuk melakukan penyelidikan dia kan…, ah maaf. Aku tutup mulutku." Taehyun memilih bungkam karena tatapan membunuh Seungyoon cukup mengerikan.

" _Whas up my man!_ " Seperti biasa Seunghoon datang dengan cara yang berisik. Dia terobsesi menjadi rapper namun takdir berkata ia harus menjadi seorang polisi. Seunghoon rajin mendengarkan para rapper dari negeri Paman Sam, meniru gaya mereka dengan logat Korea yang kental. Perpaduannya cukup menghibur, ya cukup menghibur sebagai pelepas stress karena jika keterlaluan Taehyun tak segan menyiram wajah Seunghoon dengan air mineral. "Seungyoon pergantian jam jaga, pulanglah."

"Ya." Seungyoon tidak ingin berbicara lagi, ia sangat lelah dan pikirannya sedang berkecamuk sekarang. Ia dilemma, antara hati nurani dan keegoisan dirinya. "Sampai besok semuanya."

"Kau datang hanya untuk mengejek, aku yakin itu." Taehyun tak pernah memiliki suasana hati yang baik saat bertugas akhir pekan.

Seunghoon tersenyum lebar, dia selalu bersemangat setiap hari. Terutama akhir pekan, Seunghoon benar-benar tertarik dengan kasus kenakalan remaja. Pemikiran yang sangat aneh menurut Seungyoon. Setelah memakai jaket untuk menutupi seragam dinasnya Seungyoon melangkah keluar meninggalkan kantor. Ketika mendorong pintu keluar ia berpapasan dengan dua pasang paruh baya, ia yakin mereka adalah orang tua anak remaja yang tertangkap hari ini.

"Selamat malam Tuan." Salah satu perempuan paruh baya menyapa Seungyoon ramah.

"Selamat malam Nyonya." Seungyoon membalas sopan, membungkukkan badannya sementara tangan kanannya menarik salah satu daun pintu semakin ke dalam. Agar para orang tua berwajah cemas itu sedikit terbantu malam ini.

Kang Seungyoon mengayuh sepedanya lambat meninggalkan kantor polisi menuju flat sederhana tempatnya tinggal bersama sang ibu. Udara pertengahan musim panas terasa lembab. Menghentikan sepedanya di pertigaan yang ramai saat lampu berganti merah. Kaki kiri Seungyoon bertumpu pada trotoar, menyeimbangkan diri dengan kaki kanan tetap berada di pedal. Ada waktu selama satu menit untuk memperhatikan kesibukan di sekitarnya. Para muda-mudi yang tengah asyik menikmati Seoul di malam hari. Seungyoon bukanlah anak penurut di masa lalu, ia pembuat onar dan sedikit lagi ia mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam penjara.

Ada satu malam yang mengubah segalanya, malam saat dirinya terbangun akibat rasa haus. Malam saat dia melihat ibunya menangis tersedu, menangisi hutang yang menumpuk, menangisi anak satu-satunya yang nyaris tak memiliki masa depan. Setelah malam itu Seungyoon berubah, dia masih pendiam namun menjauhi masalah, bekerja keras, dan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dalam hal apapun.

Lampu berganti hijau, Seungyoon bergerak cepat sebelum lalu lintas yang padat menutup celahnya untuk pergi. Masuk, keluar, dan menyelinap di antara celah-celah sempit mobil yang berhenti nyaris tak berjarak. Sangat menyenangkan karena dirinya tak seperhitungan Kim Jinwoo, rekan kerjanya yang selalu panik dengan kemampuan bersepadanya. Jinwoo akan memikirkan resiko terjepit karena itu dia tidak pernah memakai sepeda atau menyetir mobil patroli. Sikapnya terlalu berhati-hati dan terlalu lembut untuk seorang polisi.

Ia kayuh pedal sepedanya lebih cepat saat jalanan mulai menanjak. Dan ketika jalan menurun Seungyoon tanpa sadar tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan sekaligus melegakan seperti sebuah pekerjaan berat yang terbayar lunas. Ia berbelok ke kiri memasuki kawasan pemukiman sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul. Seungyoon memarkir sepedanya di lantai pertama flat. Lantai yang khusus digunakan sebagai tempat parkir. Parkiran didominasi dengan sepeda, mobil dan sepeda motor terlalu mahal untuk penghuni flat yang didominasi para mahasiswa.

Flat dengan tiga lantai, hanya lantai kedua dan ketiga yang digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal pada masing-masing lantai terdapat empat kamar. Total ada sepuluh penghuni. Seungyoon dan ibunya tinggal berdua, kemudian ada pasangan muda yang tinggal di lantai tiga, sisanya para mahasiswa yang tinggal seorang diri.

"Selamat datang." Ibunya seperti biasa akan menyambut kedatangan Seungyoon dengan ramah.

"Mandilah, Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia memang jarang berbicara dengan ibunya, tidak ada masalah apapun hanya saja Seungyoon tidak pernah menemukan topik pembicaraan yang tepat.

Flat tempat tinggal Seungyoon dan ibunya hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, ruang kerja, ruang makan, dapur, ruang keluarga, dan ruang tamu menjadi satu. Seungyoon biasa tidur di depan televisi, menggelar kasur lipat. Perabotan nampak berjejalan satu sama lain berebut tempat, Seungyoon berterimakasih pada kecakapan ibunya yang membuat flat mereka layak huni. Seungyoon sudah menabung untuk mencicil tempat tinggal yang lebih layak, sayangnya mereka harus menunggu paling singkat dua tahun sampai tabungan Seungyoon cukup. Seungyoon melarang ibunya untuk bekerja, ia ingin ibunya tinggal di rumah dan mengobrol dengan tetangga. Ibunya sudah cukup bekerja keras di masa lalu sekarang gilirannya sebagai anak untuk berbakti.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Seungyoon selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Nyonya Kang duduk di belakang meja kayu serbaguna tersenyum menatap Seungyoon. "Ayo makan Nak."

"Ibu sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

Ia tarik salah satu kursi dari empat kursi kayu menggunakan tangan kirinya. Seungyoon duduk dengan gerakan pelan. Terkadang nyonya Kang merasa sedih karena putranya bersikap terlalu sopan padanya dan seolah memberi jarak pada hubungan mereka. Nasi hangat, sup tahu dicampur dengan taoge dan lembaran rumput laut adalah menu makan malam yang ibunya sediakan malam ini. Rasanya benar-benar enak, Seungyoon memakan dengan lahap dan tenang.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" seperti biasa nyonya Kang memulai obrolan.

"Baik, masalah seperti biasa para remaja."

Saat ibunya tak mengajukan pertanyaan lain, Seungyoon merasa tercekik entahlah ia yakin jika ibunya sedang menunggu sesuatu. Seungyoon menurunkan sendok dan sumpit di kedua tangannya. "Ibu…," kalimatnya menggantung di udara, ia ragu.

"Ya?" Seungyoon menatap wajah sang ibu lekat, jelas sekali jika ibunya ingin mendengarkan semuanya secara lengkap.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Ayah, ah, bertemu dengan Taeyang." Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi wajah dari sang ibu. Mungkin ibunya sudah lupa dengan semua tindakan Taeyang dan hanya Seungyoonlah yang menyimpan dendam selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. "Putri Taeyang dengan wanita itu tewas dengan cara tragis."

"Ah!" ketika ibunya tersentak Seungyoon merasa bingung. "Itu kabar yang menyedihkan." Seungyoon tidak tahu apa ibunya bersimpati dengan tulus atau justru menertawai semua nasib buruk mantan suaminya dengan keluarga barunya. Namun, ekspresi wajah ibunya terlihat tulus, kedua mata beliau nampak berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang terjadi Seungyoon?"

Seungyoon mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Awalnya pihak kepolisian mencurigai kasus pembunuhan tapi ketiadaan bukti menyebabkan kasus ditutup dengan kesimpulan kecelakaan."

"Kenapa ayahmu datang menemuimu?"

"Ayah ingin aku menyelidiki kematian Minzy, Ayah tetap yakin jika Minzy tewas karena pembunuhan. Itu konyol, seharusnya Ayah menemui detektif terkenal yang berkompeten aku yakin uangnya cukup untuk membayar beberapa ratus detektif, bukannya datang padaku. Polisi berpangkat rendah."

"Ayahmu mungkin berfirasat jika kau bisa memecahkan kasus kematian putrinya."

Seungyoon tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Seungyoon…,"

"Ibu maaf aku tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Kang Seungyoon!" kedua mata Seungyoon membulat sempurna, sepanjang ingatannya sang ibu tak pernah sekalipun meninggikan suara beliau. "Jangan bersikap egois, Ibu paham apa yang dilakukan ayahmu di masa lalu melukai hatimu. Ibu mohon pandanglah masalah yang ayahmu hadapi jangan melibatkan emosi dan hubungan pribadi, kewajibanmu adalah melayani masyarakat." Seungyoon tak langsung menjawab, ia menyendok potongan tahu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Seungyoon."

"Baiklah jika itu yang Ibu inginkan. Aku akan melakukannya."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**MASK**

 **WINNER Fiction**

 **Characters: All WINNER member and other**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho X Seungyoon)**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hai ini chapter dua selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesahalan. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

Seungyoon tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Seungyoon…,"

"Ibu maaf aku tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Kang Seungyoon!" kedua mata Seungyoon membulat sempurna, sepanjang ingatannya sang ibu tak pernah sekalipun meninggikan suara beliau. "Jangan bersikap egois, Ibu paham apa yang dilakukan ayahmu di masa lalu melukai hatimu. Ibu mohon pandanglah masalah yang ayahmu hadapi jangan melibatkan emosi dan hubungan pribadi, kewajibanmu adalah melayani masyarakat." Seungyoon tak langsung menjawab, ia menyendok potongan tahu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Seungyoon."

"Baiklah jika itu yang Ibu inginkan. Aku akan melakukannya."

 **BAB DUA**

Seungyoon duduk di atas kasur lipatnya, televisi dinyalakan dengan volume suara rendah. Tangan kirinya memegang kartu nama Taeyang tangan kanannya memegangi ponsel yang tergolong murah. "Haaahhh…," hembusan napas berat entah berapa kali Seungyoon keluarkan. _"Jangan bersikap egois, Ibu paham apa yang dilakukan ayahmu di masa lalu melukai hatimu. Ibu mohon pandanglah masalah yang ayahmu hadapi jangan melibatkan emosi dan hubungan pribadi, kewajibanmu adalah melayani masyarakat."_ Ucapan sang Ibu kembali terlintas di benaknya. Pada akhirnya Seungyoon menekan angka-angka yang tertera pada kartu nama Taeyang setengah sadar setengah tidak.

" _Seungyoon_."

Seungyoon tersentak, selama beberapa detik ia terkejut. Bagaimana Taeyang bisa tahu? Apa selama ini Taeyang sudah menyimpan nomor ponselnya? Kenapa? Untuk apa? "Ya." Pada akhirnya Seungyoon mampu membalas dengan nada biasa, tanpa getaran, tanpa ada tanda keterkejutan di dalamnya.

" _Jadi apa kau sudah memutuskannya?"_

"Baiklah, saya akan melakukannya. Saya hanya polisi berpangkat rendah saya minta maaf terlebih dahulu jika penyelidikan saya mengecewakan Anda."

" _Aku sangat senang mendengar persetujuanmu, Seungyoon. Hal pertama apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"Standar, aku harus tahu siapa korban, kebiasannya, teman-temannya, ya seperti itulah."

" _Kau datang ke rumahku?"_

Seungyoon terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Ya."

" _Kapan?"_

"Aku bisa datang hari ini, satu jam lagi aku bisa datang. Aku libur tugas hari ini."

" _Baiklah, aku menunggumu Seungyoon_."

Seungyoon tak menjawab melainkan langsung memutus sambungan telepon dari ayahnya. Berikutnya, iapun memutuskan untuk berdiri membiarkan kasur lipatnya tetap di atas lantai sementara dirinya pergi ke kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan di kamar mandi, Seungyoon lantas keluar dan masuk ke dalam satu-satunya kamar yang ditempati sang ibu, membuka lemari mengambil pakaian ganti. Ia juga memasukkan seragam dinasnya ke dalam ransel.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak sarapan. Seungyoon merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di dalam hatinya, ia ingin pergi begitu saja tanpa merapikan kasur lipatnya. "Baiklah untuk hari ini saja." Seungyoon berucap pada dirinya sendiri, iapun mulai membereskan kasur lipatnya dan meletakkannya di sudut ruangan. Sebelum mengambil sepedanya Seungyoon mengirim pesan kepada sang ibu bahwa dirinya akan berangkat bekerja dan akan sarapan di kantor, ibunya keluar untuk berbelanja bahkan sebelum dirinya bangun tidur. Pesan yang tertempel pada pintu lemari pendingin yang memberitahukan keberadaan sang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungyoon mengikuti alamat rumah Taeyang yang tertera pada kartu nama Taeyang. Pyeongchangdong, daerah tenang, elit, dan penuh dengan ketenangan serta kemanan. Mengayuh sepedanya pelan udara musim panas membuat punggung Seungyoon yang tertutup kemaja warna gelap berkeringat ia berharap keringat itu tak sampai menembus keluar dan menimbulkan pemandangan tak layak. Hampir tidak puluh menit ia bersepeda untuk mencapai kawasan ini. Harusnya ia bisa mengayuh lebih cepat sekarang, namun Seungyoon sengaja melakukannya untuk menikmati berbagai bangunan indah yang berdiri kokoh di sisi kanan dan di sisi kiri jalanan mulus lengang Pyeongchangdong.

Rumah keluarga baru Taeyang, entahlah, Seungyoon lebih suka menyebutnya seperti itu. Adalah sebuah rumah besar nan elegan bergaya Georgia. Desain rumah yang hampir mendominasi Inggris pada periode abad ke-18. Memiliki ciri khas jendela-jendela besar, dinding dengan warna-warna lembut seperti abu-abu dan putih, pilar-pilar besar, cerobong asap tinggi menjulang, balkon menjorok keluar yang luas. Seungyoon menarik napas dalam-dalam ia merasa tempat tinggal seperti yang kini ia saksikan tak pernah diperuntukkan baginya dan sang ibu.

"Sudahlah!" Seungyoon membentak dirinya sendiri. Di depan pagar besi bercat hitam, dengan ukiran singa berwarna emas, Seungyoon menjejakkan kaki kirinya ke atas tanah. Belum sempat menekan bel seorang laki-laki bertampang garang yang tadinya duduk santai di pos jaga keluar. Menatap Seungyoon curiga.

"Koran dan susu sudah diantar tadi." Ucap sang penjaga dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Taeyang." Penjaga itu mengerutkan dahi, mungkin tak suka dengan cara Seungyoon menyebut nama sang majikan.

"Kau siapa?"

"Kang Seungyoon."

"Siapa?"

"Bisa Anda panggilkan Taeyang?"

"Tuan Besar tidak suka menemui orang tidak penting seperti….,"

"Jackson biarkan dia masuk."

"Ah maaf Tuan!" sang penjaga gelagapan berlari tergesa dan menekan apapun di dalam pos jaga. Selang beberapa detik pagar tinggi menjulang di hadapan Seungyoon mengeluarkan derit halus sebelum akhirnya dua pagar kembar itu bergerak anggun memisahkan diri.

"Masuklah Seungyoon." Taeyang menyambut Seungyoon ramah. Seungyoon turun dari sepedanya menuntun sepeda kesayangannya mendekati Taeyang. "Jackson parkirkan sepeda Seungyoon."

"Baik Tuan." Jackson yang tadi benar-benar dingin berubah menjadi sangat penurut dan jujur Seungyoon merasa cukup geli dengan perubahan sikap Jackson. Keduanya berjalan beriringan melintasi halaman rumah luas yang ditanami rumput hijau subur, terpotong pendek rapi, air mancur dengan patung indah, wanita dengan gaun seadanya yang membuatnya hampir mempertontonkan setiap lekuk tubuh.

"Seungyoon kebetulan aku dan istriku baru saja….,"

"Bisakah saya melihat kamar Minzy atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan putri Anda?" Taeyang mengangguk pelan.

Aula masuk sangat panjang dengan lampu-lampu kristal menggantung indah, lukisan, vas bunga berada beberapa meter dari pintu masuk. Vas besar dari keramik berkualitas tinggi, berwarna hitam legam, dengan mawar merah tua di dalamnya. Elegan sekaligus misterius. Seungyoon melihat banyak mawar lagi yang diletakkan di dalam vas-vas mahal. "Istri dan putriku menyukai mawar, kami memiliki berbagai macam jenis mawar di taman belakang."

Seungyoon tak menanggapi, ia merasa Taeyang adalah orang asing yang sedang mengenalkan keluarganya kepada orang asing pula, bukan putranya. Ah tidak, Seungyoon sudah tak menganggap laki-laki yang berjalan di sisi kanan tubuhnya kini sebagai ayah kandungnya. Seseorang yang telah ikut serta membawa dirinya ke dunia ini.

Seluruh perabotan ditata dengan sangat indah, Seungyoon tanpa sadar menundukkan kepala melihat penampilannya. Ketika dirinya dan Taeyang berjalan melewati lemari kaca dengan pajangan mewah di dalamnya. Seungyoon melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya. Ia tersenyum miring ada sekat yang sangat tebal dan kuat di antara kehidupan Taeyang sekarang dengan kehidupan Taeyang di masa lalu, bersama dirinya dan sang ibu. Seungyoon tak melihat dimana istri Taeyang dan Seungyoon tidak peduli untuk bertanya dimana perempuan itu. Seungyoon mengikuti langkah kaki Taeyang menaiki anak tangga dengan bentuk bulan sabit, pegangan tangga terasa halus dan berukir indah. Tangga berukuran besar bahkan cukup untuk dilewati empat orang sekaligus.

Dari ujung akhir anak tangga keduanya berjalan ke kanan melewati banyak pintu-pintu lain yang terlihat sama. Hingga akhirnya Seungyoon berhenti karena Taeyang berhenti. "Semuanya tidak berubah." Ucap Taeyang sambil menoleh menatap Seungyoon. tangan kiri Taeyang mendorong pintu. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

"Apa?!" Seungyoon terperanjat menatap Taeyang bingung.

"Aku percaya padamu." Taeyang tersenyum menepuk pundak kanan Seungyoon sebelum beranjak pergi. Seungyoon tidak tahu maksud kalimat Taeyang, percaya jika dirinya mampu memecahkan kasus kematian putrinya atau percaya bahwa dia tidak akan mengambil barang-barang berharga dari dalam kamar putrinya. Seungyoon tersenyum miring merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan sarung tangan. Memakainya. "Baiklah kita lihat apa yang bisa kau temukan Kang Seungyoon."

Kamar berukuran besar bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari keseluruhan luas flat sempit tempat tinggal Seungyoon dengan ibunya. Terlepas dari semua kemewahan serta ukuran kamar yang luar biasa menurut Seungyoon, semuanya terlihat normal. Kamar anak perempuan, kamar remaja. Dengan poster-poster penyanyi dan aktor idola, dan koleksi boneka, semuanya terlihat normal. Seungyoon mendekati meja belajar yang juga berukuran besar. Mengamati semua barang-barang yang tertata rapi di atasnya. Frame-frame foto berukuran sedang berbentuk persegi panjang. Menampilkan wajah Minzy ada tulisan nama pada setiap orang yang tampil di foto. Minzy berada di tengah, berambut hitam pendek sebahu, tersenyum bahagia, kedua matanya persis seperti Taeyang. Di belakangnya berdiri empat gadis lain. "Bom, Dara, CL, Lee Hi." Seungyoon menggumamkan nama-nama itu. Ada frame lain di sana ada seorang laki-laki dengan dua perempuan mengapitnya. "Minho, Minzy, CL." Kedua mata Seungyoon berpindah cepat pada foto-foto yang lain. "Minho, Minzy, Lee Hi." Foto itu sepertinya tidak mencurigkan buktinya foto-foto itu luput dari penyelidikan pertama, namun entah mengapa Seungyoon tertarik dengan foto-foto yang terlihat tak berbahaya itu.

Perhatian Seungyoon lantas teralihkan oleh sebuah komputer. MacIntosh dalam keadaan mati namun dicolokkan. Seungyoon tanpa menunggu lagi langsung menekan tombol pada CPU kemudian tombol bagian bawah layar komputer. Layar menyala cepat, tak terkunci, Seungyoon merasa lega akan hal itu. Jika komputer dikunci dan tak seorangpun di rumah ini yang tahu kata sandinya pasti akan sangat merepotkan. _Wallpaper_ komputer nampak indah dan seharusnya Seungyoon terpesona. Butuh waktu hingga satu setengah jam untuk memeriksa seluruh isi komputer, tidak ada yang aneh. Dua jam tambahan untuk memeriksa seluruh isi kamar. Menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya Seungyoon melangkah keluar kamar. Sedikit terkejut mendapati Taeyang telah menunggunya di ujung tangga.

"Teh?" Tawar Taeyang.

Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Saya akan langsung pulang."

"Bukankah kau libur hari ini?"

"Ada hal yang harus saya kerjakan." Taeyang kembali mengumbar senyum ramah. Seungyoon berjalan pelan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

"Menemukan hal yang menarik?" Seungyoon tak memberi jawaban keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan, Seungyoon paham ada cukup banyak waktu untuk mengobrol santai mengenai Minzy dengan Taeyang tak perlu tinggal lama dan minum teh, berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang ruangan rumah ini sudah cukup.

"Foto-foto, itu menarik perhatian saya."

"Itu sahabat Minzy." Seungyoon menoleh cepat kepada Taeyang, kenapa nada bicara dan ekspresi Taeyang terlihat sedih? Seungyoon yakin bukan karena kematian putrinya namun hal lain. "Mereka semua sudah tiada kecuali Minho." Seungyoon terkejut namun ia berhasil menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Apa Anda tahu penyebab kematian mereka?"

Taeyang tersenyum. "Jangan mencurigai mereka Seungyoon semuanya meninggal wajar kecuali—Lee Hi. Gadis malang itu meninggal karena melompat dari atap rumahnya."

"Bunuh diri?"

"Ya."

"Tidak dimuat di berita?"

"Keluarga tak menghendaki penyiaran apapun atas kematian Lee Hi."

"Sementara yang lain?"

"Bom dia tewas saat operasi perbaikan kontur wajah, CL dia meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, dan Dara dia ditemukan meninggal dalam tidurnya, serangan jantung. Mungkinkah ini kutukan Seungyoon?"

"Minho?"

"Dia hidup, Song Minho."

"Song Minho, maksud Anda putra menteri ekonomi Song Minho?"

"Iya."

"Kadang aku berpikir ini semua kutukan, sebuah kemalangan yang menghampiri anak-anak tak berdosa itu, termasuk putri kecilku." Taeyang menatap Seungyoon meminta persetujuan.

"Entahlah." Seungyoon menggendikan kedua bahunya pelan. "Saya harus bergegas pergi sekarang."

"Seungyoon. Aku mohon tolong aku dan istriku Seungyoon." Taeyang melempar tatapan memelas dan memohonnya.

"Saya akan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga. Saya akan memberi kabar setelah menemukan sesuatu."

"Terima kasih Seungyoon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungyoon mengambil gambar foto-foto di dalam frame milik Minzy dan kini berbaring tengkurap di atas lantai Seungyoon mengamati foto duplikat yang sudah dia cetak dengan printer berkualitas rendah miliknya. Printer yang hampir sebulan sekali harus diservis karena selang tinta tersumbat. "Tiga orang meninggal wajar karena kecelakaan dan serangan jantung, satu orang bunuh diri, satu meninggal dengan kondisi fisik tidak wajar, dan satu laki-laki masih hidup. Minho." Seungyoon menggumam sambil membuat coretan-coretan di atas kertas HVS putih.

"Taehyun mampir untuk mencarimu, hari ini kau libur kenapa menempel pesan kau bekerja Seungyoon?"

"Aku pergi ke rumah Taeyang."

"Ah." Nyonya Kang membalas singkat. "Makanlah Ibu sudah menyiapkan menu makan siang untukmu."

"Baiklah." Seungyoon tak menolak dia berdiri dari posisi tengkurapnya tak menolak karena perutnya sudah melempar protes sejak ia kembali dari rumah Taeyang, hampir dua jam yang lalu.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui langkah apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa Ibu tertarik?"

Terperanjat dengan pertanyaan sang putra, nyonya Kang memilih untuk meminta maaf. Dia tidak ingin melewati zona aman hubungan antara dirinya dengan sang putra. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa Ibu, aku hanya—hanya bercanda saja. Aku merasa Song Minho terlibat."

"Putra menteri ekonomi itu?"

"Ya."

"Ah kau pikir karena itu kasus diputuskan sebagai kecelakaan?" Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan, ia menerima mangkuk nasi yang sang ibu sodorkan. Jika ini konspirasi antar pejabat Seungyoon yakin Taeyang bisa melawannya. Namun, Seungyoon merasakan ada hal yang janggal. Kenapa semua sahabat Minzy meninggal dalam jarak yang nyaris berdekatan, kenapa hanya ada satu orang yang meninggal akibat bunuh diri, kenapa hanya ada satu laki-laki dalam hubungan persahabatan mereka, kenapa ada wallpaper kumbang pada komputer Minzy.

Kumbang, _scarab_. Kumbang yang dipercaya oleh masyarakat Mesir kuno sebagai sesuatu yang disucikan digunakan sebagai simbol dalam upacara untuk memohon hal-hal yang kotor atau tidak baik. Jika kepolisian tak mampu membongkar kasus kematian Minzy dan menyerah dengan putusan kecelakaan. "Ibu aku rasa aku harus menyelidiki Song Minho."

"Jangan membahayakan dirimu Seungyoon."

"Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik, Ibu." Seungyoon lalu meraih ponselnya yang tadi ia campakan di atas meja makan karena kesejahteraan perutanya ia anggap lebih penting.

" _Whatdup Bro?"_ Seunghoon dengan suara yang menyebalkan menyambut setelah nada panggil pertama.

"Seunghoon hyung, bisakah _Hyung_ mengatur pertemuanku dengan Song Minho?"

" _Song Minho?! Ada hubungan apa di antara kalian?! Liar!"_

Seungyoon memutar kedua bola matanya malas diselingi hembusan napas kasar. "Aku menyelidiki sesuatu dan jangan mengatakan kepada siapapun Seunghoon hyung."

" _Sherlock Holmes?!"_

"Ya itu." Seungyoon memutuskan untuk mengikuti pemikiran aneh Seunghoon.

" _Okay, I'll do it. I call you latter Bro."_

"Terima kasih Seunghoon hyung, satu lagi _Hyung_ bisakah kau selidiki hubungan Minho, CL, Dara, Bom, Lee Hi, dan Minzy."

" _Wah nama yang kau sebutkan terlalu banyak Bung! Kirim pesan padaku_."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mengirimkaannnn….," Seunghoon mengakhiri panggilan Seungyoon begitu saja membuat Seungyoon nyaris mengumpat di meja makan, di hadapan sang ibu. "Sebentar Ibu setelah ini aku akan makan." Melihat ibunya mengangguk setuju Seungyoon bergegas mengetikkan semua nama yang ingin ia ketahui hubungannya. Seunghoon bukan _hacker_ dia hanya ahli dalam hal mengorek informasi karena itulah Seungyoon meminta tolong, meski sedikit aneh Seunghoon bisa diandalkan. Selesai mengirim pesan, Seungyoon mencampakan ponselnya, meraih sumpit dan mulai menikmati makan siang yang tadi sempat tertunda.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita MinYoon saya, terima kasih reviewnya _**baityexoshinta1, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, PCYong, shinhy, Kim Yijoon, Dekon927, Lizz Liel Lawliet, RinchMon, harmiyuna, dumpling lion.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MASK**

 **WINNER Fiction**

 **Characters: All WINNER member and other**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho X Seungyoon)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hai ini chapter tiga selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesahalan. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

" _Sherlock Holmes?!"_

"Ya itu." Seungyoon memutuskan untuk mengikuti pemikiran aneh Seunghoon.

" _Okay, I'll do it. I call you latter Bro."_

"Terima kasih Seunghoon hyung, satu lagi _Hyung_ bisakah kau selidiki hubungan Minho, CL, Dara, Bom, Lee Hi, dan Minzy."

" _Wah nama yang kau sebutkan terlalu banyak Bung! Kirim pesan padaku_."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mengirimkaannnn….," Seunghoon mengakhiri panggilan Seungyoon begitu saja membuat Seungyoon nyaris mengumpat di meja makan, di hadapan sang ibu. "Sebentar Ibu setelah ini aku akan makan." Melihat ibunya mengangguk setuju Seungyoon bergegas mengetikkan semua nama yang ingin ia ketahui hubungannya. Seunghoon bukan _hacker_ dia hanya ahli dalam hal mengorek informasi karena itulah Seungyoon meminta tolong, meski sedikit aneh Seunghoon bisa diandalkan. Selesai mengirim pesan, Seungyoon mencampakan ponselnya, meraih sumpit dan mulai menikmati makan siang yang tadi sempat tertunda.

 **BAB TIGA**

"Hai Sherlock….,"

"Kutinju wajahmu!" ancam Seungyoon sementara Seunghoon hanya tertawa terbahak. "Brengsek." Seungyoon mengumpat pelan.

"Duduklah, sebelum si Nam itu datang dan menghancurkan kesenangan kita ah atau si dramatis Jinwoo dia bisa-bisa menyuruhmu untuk memakai helm dan perlengkapan pengaman tubuh untuk menjamin keselamatanmu."

Seungyoon memutar kedua bola matanya malas sembari menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas kursi spon berkualitas rendah. "Jadi apa yang sudah kau temukan?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau melibatkan dirimu dalam urusan apa Bung, kurasa ini sesuatu yang sedikit berbahaya." Seungyoon hanya mengendikan bahu. "Aku hanya memberimu informasi yang bisa aku temukan mengenai orang-orang yang kau sebut namanya kemarin."

"Hasilnya?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran!" Seunghoon bersiap menjitak kepala Seungyoon namun niatan itu terhenti oleh tatapan berbahaya sang sahabat. "Intinya mereka bersahabat, dan ada suatu masalah besar, aku tidak bisa mencari lebih banyak lagi. Kurasa firasatmu tentang Song Minho tepat jadi aku mengatur pertemuanmu dengan Minho."

Kening Seungyoon berkerut ia menerima selembar kertas yang Seunghoon sodorkan. "Ini adalah jadwal kegiatan harian Song Minho. Seunghoon aku tidak mengerti?"

"Dekati dia Sherlock, ayolah kau ini akan melakukan penyelidikan. Beraktinglah yang baik. Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan selanjutnya terserah kau. Kebetulan hari ini Minho ada kegiatan malam hari, kau juga masuk pagi dan siang, kurasa takdir mendukungmu."

"Baiklah…. Baiklah." Tak yakin Seungyoon melipat kertas di tangannya kemudian ia lesakkan kertas itu ke dalam saku seragam dinasnya. "Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupan Song Minho, tanpa gerakan yang mencurigakan?"

Seunghoon menunggu hingga balon permen karetnya meletus kemudian kembali mengunyah permen karetnya dan mulai berpikir untuk menjawab Seungyoon. "Beraktinglah Sherlock. Dari penyelidikanku sepertinya Minho itu Tuan Muda Kesepian. Dia tidak dekat dengan orang lain lagi setelah sahabat-sahabatnya pergi dengan cara mengenaskan dan menyedihkan." Seunghoon mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Dekati dia, beri cinta, perlakukan dengan baik dan ramah, rendahkan sedikit harga dirimu, aku yakin dia akan terperangkap dengan mudah." Seunghoon mengedipkan mata kanannya menggoda Seungyoon tentu saja.

"Ah saranmu sungguh jenius."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Brengsek!" Seungyoon kembali mengeluarkan kata kasar.

"Terima kasih Sayang, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Seunghoon kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang kurang waras.

"Ah aku tidak menyangka kalian memiliki hubungan yang lebih!" Jinwoo si dramatis datang. Seungyoon dengan cepat memilih melarikan diri mendekati galon air. "Seunghoon ceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir." Seungyoon hanya melirik dari ekor matanya, bagaimana Jinwoo duduk di hadapan Seunghoon dengan antusias dan Seunghoon yang mengeluarkan suara seperti keledai tercekik.

"Nikmati harimu Lee Seunghoon," Seungyoon menggumam pelan.

"Menyingkir." Taehyun datang seperti penjajah disertai sikutan pada rusuk kiri Seungyoon. "Jangan memonopoli galon air, aku juga ingin minum."

"Ya." Seungyoon membalas malas.

"Seungyoon."

"Apalagi?"

"Bisakah kau memberi air pada tanaman Ivy-ku?"

Sebelah alis Seungyoon terangkat, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada meja Taehyun, menatap tanaman bersulur dengan daun berbentuk hati berwarna hijau. "Bukankah kemarin masih Kaktus?"

"Aku bosan."

Seungyoon lantas mendekati pot tanaman milik Taehyun, membagi sedikit air minumnya di dalam gelas sterofoam. "Dimana kaktusnya?"

"Aku buang." Baiklah Nam Taehyun itu memang sedikit memiliki bakat kesadisan.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Kang!" hardik Taehyun, Seungyoon hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku buang, maksudnya adalah mewariskannya pada nenekku, kau pikir aku benar-benar membuang kaktus itu ke jalanan?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Aku tidak sesadis itu dan berhentilah mendengarkan teman-teman seangkatanku di akademi kepolisian tentang kesadisanku. Itu hanya omong kosong." Taehyun lantas mendudukkan dirinya disusul Seungyoon tak lama kemudian. "Kau tidak berniat membantu kekasihmu?" goda Taehyun sambil menatap Seunghoon yang masih dicecar pertanyaan oleh Jinwoo.

"Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Mungkin saja, siapa yang tahu."

"Taehyun!" peringat Seungyoon, dan Taehyun hanya tertawa dengan keras.

"Ah ya ampun kenapa aku bisa berbagi ruangan dengan kalian bertiga….," keluh Seungyoon.

"Karena kita adalah lulusan terbaik!" Jinwoo bersorak dengan gaduh di akhir kalimat, Seunghoon menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya yang absurd, Taehyun tertawa semakin kencang, dan Seungyoon sekali lagi percaya jika batas kejeniusan dan kegilaan sangatlah tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di sinilah Kang Seungyoon pukul sembilan malam berada di dalam sebuah klub malam mendengarkan nyanyian rap yang sebenarnya tak ia sukai. Seungyoon lebih menyukai musik yang tenang. "Baiklah apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang….," Seungyoon menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia membawa novel kesukaannya hanya untuk mengusir bosan, ditengah dentuman musik keras, lirik rap kasar, Seungyoon masih bisa berkonsentrasi penuh terhadap novelnya. Memang sedikit aneh.

Saat dentuman musik keras berhenti serta lirik rap kasar itu menghilang, Seungyoon merasa sangat lega. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena ketenangan sekajap itu diganti oleh teriakkan lautan manusia, dari lengking suara kaum hawalah yang mendominasi. Seungyoon tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah ide brilian. Mengambil selembar tisu dari atas meja dan berjalan menghampiri kerumunan atau lebih tepatnya bergabung dengan kerumunan. Seungyoon membawa novel beserta tisunya di tangan kanan menyodorkan tangannya bersama tangan-tangan yang lain.

Mino menandatangani novelnya, Seungyoon tersenyum umpannya berhasil. Teriakkan menggema sementara Mino melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan turun dari panggung. Seungyoon melangkah cepat mengikuti Mino. "Maaf." Seungyoon memanggil Mino saat keduanya berada di bagian belakang klub malam. Mino memutar tubuhnya, bertatapan dengan Seungyoon, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Seungyoon mengangguk cepat.

"Ada apa?"

"Anda salah menandatangani novel saya, seharusnya di tisu." Ucap Seungyoon.

Mino tersenyum kemudian melangkah pelan mendekati Seungyoon. "Jangan terlalu formal, mana tisumu?" Seungyoon menyerahkan tisu di tangan kanannya, Mino memeriksa tisu itu selama beberapa detik. "Kurasa ini terlalu tipis."

"Ah sayang sekali."

"Bukankah kau sudah memiliki tanda tanganku di novelmu?"

"Ini novel pinjaman temanku tanda tanganmu akan berpindah tangan. Temanku juga penggemarmu."

"Ah benarkah?! Aku hanya penyanyi klub malam yang tidak terkenal."

"Dia menyukaimu, percayalah."

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jinwoo." Seungyoon tersenyum sebaik mungkin sementara di dalam hati ia meminta maaf kepada Jinwoo, telah menjadikan namanya sebagai alasan. "Apa kau akan segera pergi, aku kembali ke dalam, mengambil tisu dan kembali ke sini."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku bisa menggunakan sapu tanganku." Seungyoon memperhatikan Mino menarik sapu tangan dari kantung celana bagian belakangnya beserta bolpoin.

"Kau bersikap professional." Mino tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga." Mino menjawab dengan nada jenaka. "Namamu?"

"Yoon."

"Yoon?" Mino menatap Seungyoon sangsi.

"Ya, itu namaku."

"Baiklah." Mino menggerakkan bolpoinnya dengan cepat, tanda tangan indah tergores di atas permukaan sapu tangan berwarna biru muda kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Seungyoon dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Ini terlalu berlebihan—terima kasih banyak." Seungyoon tak menyangka dirinya bisa berakting layaknya remaja kasmaran di hadapan idola mereka. "Anda sangat berbakat kenapa tidak mencoba mengikuti audisi agensi besar?"

"Sudah aku katakan santai saja, jangan berbicara formal di hadapanku. Aku Minho."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon menggumam sembari menerima uluran tangan Mino. "Apa kau berniat untuk pulang?"

"Ya, rencana awalku seperti itu."

"Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu."

"Tak masalah toh di rumah aku juga sendirian."

Seungyoon memutar otaknya cepat, ia harus bergerak untuk mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Song Minho. "Mungkin kita bisa minum bersama, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa—tidak masalah." Ketika Mino menjeda kalimatnya cukup panjang, Seungyoon merasa sangat gugup dan dia begitu lega saat Mino menyetujui tawarannya. "Kita ke lantai dua yang lebih sepi dari pengunjung."

"Tentu."

Menaiki anak tangga kayu membuat Mino seolah telah menjadi salah satu idol terkenal Korea, ada banyak orang meneriakkan namanya, Mino melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar kepada mereka. Seungyoon mengekori Mino sedikit lebih jauh tidak ingin menarik perhatian para penggemar Mino. "Wow." Hanya itu yang Seungyoon ucapkan, lantai dua benar-benar berbeda dari lantai pertama, lebih sempit namun dengan interior mengagumkan, balkon lebar, dan sangat sepi. "Apa tempat ini semacama tempat terlarang?"

"Mungkin."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda tempat ini memang terlarang kecuali untukku, temanku, dan kenalanku."

"Klub ini milikmu?" Mino mengangguk pelan.

"Hmmm." Seungyoon menggumam pelan. "Mengesankan."

"Terima kasih, silakan pilih kursi yang kau inginkan."

"Di depan mini bar." Ucap Seungyoon sembari menarik kursi bar tinggi kemudian mendudukinya. "Kau yang akan menyajikan minuman?"

"Ya. Kau pesan apa?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu baik dengan alkohol, soda saja."

Mino tersenyum miring mengeluarkan suara yang mirip dengusan. "Ayolah kau sudah berada di tempat ini dan memesan kola? Sama saja seperti kau pergi ke toserba."

"Mocktail, minuman buah?"

Mino menggeleng pelan. " Sangria, rekomendasi untukmu, ada banyak buah cincang di dalamnya kau bisa memakan buah cincang dan meminum sedikit cairannya."

"Baiklah…," Seungyoon terdengar tak bersemangat, ayolah bersikap sedikit lemah di depan mangsa incaran adalah strategi yang baik.

Takjub Seungyoon melihat bagaimana kedua tangan Mino bergerak lincah memasukkan potongan buah cincang berupa, nanas, anggur, lemon, ke dalam gelas pencampur, kemudian menambahkan pemanis, wine, dan brandy. Dua gelas tinggi berkaki jenjang diletakkan di hadapan Mino, es batu dimasukkan, kemudian minuman berwarna merah cantik itu dituang ke dalam gelas. "Silakan."

"Terima kasih banyak." Mino tersenyum puas ia angkat gelasnya namun menunggu hingga Seungyoon melakukan hal yang sama. Seungyoon mengangkat gelasnya pelan, keduanya melakukan selebrasi singkat ala barat dengan membenturkan kedua bibir gelas.

"Jadi berapa kali kau berkunjung ke sini dan mendengarkan musikku?"

Seungyoon bisa saja berbohong dengan mengatakan dirinya berulang kali pergi ke klub ini, penggemar musik Mino, toh dia sudah mendengar banyak hal tentang Mino dari para penggemarnya dua jam sebelum lelaki itu hadir di panggung. Namun, Seungyoon cukup tahu kilatan dari kedua mata lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu, adalah kilatan kecerdasan. Seungyoon menurunkan gelasnya, mengetuk-ngetuk kaki jenjang gelas Sangrianya. "Sejujurnya hari ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku pergi ke klub dan mendengarkan musikmu."

"Ah!" Mino memekik pelan. "Dan kau langsung menjadi penggemarku?"

Seungyoon tersenyum miring. "Itu salah? Setiap orang memiliki waktu masing-masing untuk jatuh hati pada sesuatu."

"Kau benar." Mino meminum sedikit Sangria di dalam gelasnya, mendesah pelan kemudian menatap Seungyoon tajam. "Kau menarik." Seungyoon memilih untuk diam ia tak begitu paham dengan maksud ucapan Mino. "Jadi Yoon kau bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Melayani masyarakat."

"Ada banyak profesi melayani masyarakat, lebih jelasnya?"

"Maaf. Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan sekarang. Berapa?" Seungyoon meletakkan gelasnya dan melakukan gerakan untuk mengambil dompet di bagian saku belakang jinsnya.

"Tidak, biar aku yang mentraktirmu." Mino menyentuh lengan kanan Seungyoon yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Lain kali kau bisa mentraktirku."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon menggumam pelan.

"Hubungi aku." Mino tersenyum di akhir kalimat sementara Seungyoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Mino bingung. Ia diam saat Mino menarik tangan kanannya dan mulai menuliskan nomor ponselnya pada telapak tangan Seungyoon. "Hubungi aku."

"Aku usahakan."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menterormu."

"Ah…," Seungyoon tersenyum miring. "Selamat malam." Ucap Seungyoon sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan lantai dua klub malam. Meninggalkan Mino. Selepas kepergian Seungyoon, Mino memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon menatap keramaian jalanan.

"Mungkin aku harus mulai bersosialisasi kembali." Mino menggumam seorang diri sebelum menghabiskan sisa Sangria dalam gelasnya.

" _Kenapa semudah ini… aku harus waspada."_ Batin Seungyoon. Di dalam bus yang membawanya Seungyoon menyalin nomor ponsel Mino ke dalam ponselnya, sembari mengingatkan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap waspada, ada sesuatu tentang diri seorang Song Minho.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca terima kasih review kalian _**bbyaru, dumpling lion, Guest, shinhy, Lizz Liel Lawliet, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, RunchMon, Dekon927, harmiyunia.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**MASK**

 **WINNER Fiction**

 **Characters: All WINNER member and other**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho X Seungyoon)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hai ini chapter empat selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesahalan. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Mungkin aku harus mulai bersosialisasi kembali." Mino menggumam seorang diri sebelum menghabiskan sisa Sangria dalam gelasnya.

" _Kenapa semudah ini… aku harus waspada."_ Batin Seungyoon. Di dalam bus yang membawanya Seungyoon menyalin nomor ponsel Mino ke dalam ponselnya, sembari mengingatkan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap waspada, ada sesuatu tentang diri seorang Song Minho.

 **BAB EMPAT**

"Jidat lebar….,"

"Kreatif sekali." Dengus Seungyoon yang ditanggapi cengiran lebar Taehyun juga rangkulan tangan seenaknya. "Taehyun! Turunkan tanganmu!"

"Ayolah kita sahabat sepopok, sekolah bersama kerjapun di kantor yang sama, apa kau tidak merasakan ikatan batin denganku?"

Kening Seungyoon berkerut dalam. "Ya, ikatan batinku denganmu sangat kuat. Sampai aku yakin kau memiliki maksud terpendam."

"Ah!" Taehyun memekik dengan suara tinggi menjijikan. "Seungyoon tolong aku." Cengiran di akhir kalimat itu membuat Seungyoon ingin memukul wajah Taehyun. "Apa kau tega tak menolong sahabatmu yang paling tampan ini?"

"Hmmmm." Seungyoon menggumam malas.

"Pinjami aku uang Seungyoon….,"

"Untuk?"

"Seungyoon…," Taehyun merengek menyebalkan.

"Baiklah Taehyun aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan uang yang kau pinjam kembali atau tidak tapi bulan lalu!" Seungyoon memekik sambil menunjuk wajah Taehyun. "Kau bohong! Kau bilang untuk membeli kado adikmu ternyata kau membeli CD Taylor Swift."

"Itu kan koleksi langka Seungyoon sudah tidak dijual lagi, koleksi album Swiftku lengkap sekarang setelah album pertamanya aku dapatakan. Dan kau tau dia tampak sangat berbeda, wajah, penampilan, musik…..,"

Seungyoon melempar tatapan malas, tentu saja setiap manusia di dunia ini akan berubah seiring dengan waktu. Seungyoon berdiri dari kursinya. "Berapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda Seungyoon jangan membuatnya terlalu serius. Pulanglah sekarang jammu sudah berakhir."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon menggumam pelan.

"Seungyoon kapan kau ambil lembur malam?!" Jinwoo menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik tumpukan map.

"Minggu lalu sudah."

"Ahhh baiklah berarti Seunghoon yang belum, dia selalu beralasan! Menyebalkan!"

"Hari ini dia alasan lagi?"

"Ya." Jinwoo dengan sebal memindahkan map-map yang telah selesai diperiksa ke dalam laci penyimpanan. "Dia bilang anjingnya diare."

Seungyoon dan Taehyun hampir terjungkal dari duduk mereka dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ayolah memiliki pemimpin tim seperti Jinwoo itu ada banyak keuntungan, dia terlalu percaya, dan saat dia mau marah tinggal melempar tatapan memelas maka semuanya beres.

"Jinwoo hyung aku akan memilihmu untuk tahun depan!" Taehyun memekik bahagia.

"Ah terima kasih Taehyun aku terharu." Jinwoo tersenyum lebar.

Seungyoon melirik Taehyun tajam. "Licik."

"Ayolah kau juga dimudahkan oleh Jinwoo kan?" bisik Taehyun.

"Sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu semua! Di depan siapa yang berjaga?"

"Tiga polisi baru aku lupa nama mereka." Taehyun membalas malas-malas karena dia sedang sibuk membaca komik Naruto volume pertama. Anak itu selalu mendapatkan barang-barang unik yang lumayan langka entah darimana.

"Seharusnya kita akrab dengan yang lain," gumam Seungyoon sambil menarik jaketnya dari gantungan. "Sampai jumpa semua." Seungyoon melambaikan tangannya pada tiga polisi yang berjaga di depan, sama seperti Jinwoo dan Taehyun, Seungyoon belum sempat berkenalan.

Seungyoon memakai hoodie jaketnya malam ini dia tak membawa sepeda. Hanya ingin berjalan pulang sambil memikirkan dan merenungkan banyak hal. Jalanan cukup sepi karena besok masih hari aktif. "Hei." Langkah kaki Seungyoon terhenti dia memeriksa keadaan jalan. "Yoon."

Seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil Mustang klasik hitamnya, tersenyum. Song Minho. "Dilarang parkir." Ucap Seungyoon sambil menunjuk mobil Minho.

"Kau mau ikut denganku jadi aku tidak perlu membayar denda tilang."

"Kau pergi saja."

"Jadi kau seorang polisi….," Minho menyeringai di akhir kalimat.

"Ya." Seungyoon membalas sambil lalu kemudian berjalan melewati Mino. Seungyoon lega dia memakai jaket sehingga nama terangnya tertutupi, dan lebih melegakan lagi saat ia tak mendengar suara langkah kaki. Artinya Mino tak mengikuti.

"Yoon." Astaga! Mino mengikutinya lebih parah dia membawa mobilnya berjalan mundur.

"Itu bahaya bodoh!" Seungyoon berteriak kesal.

"Masuklah."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

Jantung Seungyoon berdetak cepat dalam hitungan detik, mungkinkah Mino sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tentang Minzy tentang penyelidikannya tentang laki-laki tak bertanggungjawab yang harusnya ia panggil ayah. "Masuk atau aku akan terus menjalankan mobil ini mundur." Suara klakson berbunyi bersahutan, Seungyoon mendesis pelan tidak ada pilihan lain. Menarik perhatian adalah pilihan buruk.

"Hentikan mobilmu." Minho menyeringai ia melakukan perintah Seungyoon dan membuka pintu penumpang untuk Seungyoon.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

"Jalankan saja mobilmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Kita berteman."

Seungyoon tertawa pelan. "Hanya satu kali bertemu dan minum bersama."

"Kau penggemarku."

"Aku hanya menyukai musik dan lagumu, bukan siapa kau."

"Ahhh….," Mino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ucapanmu menusukku."

Seungyoon tertawa mengejek. "Aku rasa kau bukan orang yang mudah tersinggung."

Minho tertawa pelan. "Kau salah, aku mudah sekali tersinggung."

"Hmmm….," Seungyoon menggumam pelan ia menoleh ke kiri memperhatikan Mino, mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan kedua tangan berkulit kecoklatan itu nampak kekar berotot. "Kurasa kau orang yang sentimental." Tato bertuliskan _teman abadi_ dalam bahasa Inggris menarik perhatian Seungyoon.

"Apa?" Mino bertanya tanpa menoleh kepada Seungyoon.

"Tato di tangan kananmu."

"Ah itu." Mino menggumam pelan. "Aku ingin menghapusnya."

"Kenapa?" Memberi sedikit kepedulian untuk memancing mangsa.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon lagi-lagi menggumam. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku harus pulang."

"Ayolah Seungyoon kau ini pria dewasa kenapa kau cemas sekali harus pulang ke rumah, apa seseorang menunggumu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mino tertawa pelan. "Tidak kau tidak bisa pulang malam ini." Seungyoon melirik tajam. "Aku bercanda. Dimana rumahmu?"

"Turunkan aku."

"Aku bersedia mengantarmu."

"Tidak." Tegas Seungyoon.

"Haaah…," Mino menghembuskan napas kasar. "Baiklah kita buat kesepakatan, aku akan menurunkan tapi kau harus janji untuk menghubungiku atau bahkan menemuiku, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kalau begitu aku naikkan kecepatan mobil ini dan membawamu kemana saja yang aku inginkan."

"Licik." Mino tertawa keras sangat mengjengkelkan di telinga Seungyoon. "Baiklah aku sepakat, sekarang putar mobilmu dan turunkan aku di depan kantor polisi tempatku bekerja."

"Tentu."

Mustang hitam itu berhenti di depan kantor polisi di seberang jalan tentu saja. Seungyoon bersiap mendorong pintu mobil namun Mino menghentikannya. "Yoon."

"Ya?"

"Kau tau aku memiliki firasat jika kau adalah orang yang menarik." Kening Seungyoon berkerut dalam. Mino tertawa pelan. "Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

Seungyoon tersenyum miring. "Mungkin." Ucapnya singkat kemudian mendorong pintu Mustang dan melangkah keluar.

"Jangan lupa janjimu atau aku akan menerormu." BRAK! Seungyoon menutup pintu mobil kasar tanpa membalas kalimat Mino. Seungyoon berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, menatap tajam Mustang Mino. sepertinya Mino sadar akan hal itu. "Kenapa kau tidak beranjak?"

"Tidak, sebelum kau pergi."

"Apa kau ingin bersamaku lebih lama lagi? Katakan saja." Goda Mino.

"Hanya memperkecil kemungkinan kau menguntitku."

"Ah." Mino membalas singkat tak berapa lama deru mesin Mustang terdengar dan mobil berwarna hitam itupun mulai bergerak.

Seungyoon berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar seharusnya di menyeberang namun ia putuskan untuk menyeberang nanti, setelah dekat dengan belokan menuju flat tempat tinggalnya. Ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar, sesungguhnya Seungyoon tak berniat untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Ditambah lagi setelah dirinya membaca nama si pemanggil. "Ya." Seungyoon menjawab tanpa minat.

" _Kau dimana?"_

"Perjalanan pulang, saya akan mengatakan setelah mendapat hasil Tuan…,"

" _Seungyoon hentikan. Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu bukan membahas Minzy."_

Mengobrol? Setelah waktu yang sangat lama terlewati, setelah semua rasa tak peduli itu. Mengobrol? Mudah saja laki-laki diseberang sana mengatakan kalimat itu. "Maaf Tuan, saya sangat sibuk. Selamat malam." Seungyoon menjawab dengan kalimat dingin lantas menonaktifkan ponselnya dan melesakkanya ke dalam saku jaket di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungyoon memasukan anak kunci dengan malas, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah hari ini. Ditambah pertemuan tak terduga dengan Mino juga panggilan tak penting dari Taeyang. Rasanya Seungyoon hanya ingin tidur lelap hingga esok pagi. Setelah pintu tak terkunci Seungyoon mendorong pintu di hadapanya sepelan mungkin, melangkah masuk, menutup dan mengunci pintu kembali, melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, menggantung jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Kau terlambat, ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada Ibu."

"Mandilah sudah Ibu siapkan air panas untukmu. Ibu memasak nasi goreng kimchi."

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Kau tampak lelah tidurlah cepat malam ini." Seungyoon tak membalas ia langsung melangkah pergi memasuki kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian dari dalam lemari pakaian yang berada di dalam satu-satunya kamar di flat ini. Kamar yang ditempati oleh ibunya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Kini Seungyoon duduk di atas lantai berlapis karpet tipis murahan dengan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi di hadapannya. Nasi gorengnya baru tiga sendokan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Seungyoon lantas berdiri dan membawa ponselnya. Flat ini meski sempit dan terkesan tak layak huni setidaknya memiliki balkon untuk menghirup udara segar pada setiap kamarnya. Ya, balkon yang tak kalah sempit hanya butuh tiga langkah untuk menyusuri balkon dari ujung satu ke ujung lainnya.

" _Wass up bro?! kenapa menelponku malam-malam? Apa kau tertarik padaku seperti dugaan Jinwoo?"_

"Tidak."

" _Ahhh lalu apa?"_

"Jinwoo akan ke rumahmu besok untuk menengok anjingmu, apa peliharaanmu itu benar-benar diare."

" _Oh No! Hell No!"_ Seungyoon memutar kedua bola matanya malas, Seunghoon memakai bahasa Inggris berantakannya lagi.

"Berarti kau berbohong."

" _Yeah, you know me so well Man. Kau tau aku sangat benci shift malam menghalangi proses kreatifku."_

"Menulis lagu?"

" _Iyap! Sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan karena kau juga sudah mengganggu jadwal kreatifku."_

"Kau tau aku mendekati Mino seperti saranmu, dan dia—kurasa dia membuat semua ini terlalu mudah."

" _Lanjutkan Seungyoon."_

"Hari ini bahkan dia mencegatku di depan kantor."

" _Dia tau kau Polisi dan dimana kau bekerja?!"_ Seunghoon memekik di seberang sana.

"Ya."

" _Oh shit Man! Firasatku benar, kau harus hati-hati."_

"Tentu, kurasa dia orang yang sentimental. Dia memiliki tato di lengan kanannya, tato tulisan sejenis teman untuk selamanya—kurang lebih seperti itu artinya. Tapi dia bilang akan menghapus tato itu karena suatu masalah."

" _Ya tidak heran orang seperti itu berbahaya, kau tau mencintai dengan sangat dalam bisa berubah menjadi kebencian. Mino benar-benar terlibat dalam kasus ini."_

"Aku tau itu bodoh! Aku hanya perlu mencari cara membunuhnya dan sampai sekarang aku benar-benar buntu."

" _Sabarlah belum sampai seminggu."_

"Aku harus menghabiskan makan malamku dan kau lanjutkan proses kreatifmu itu, terima kasih sudah mendengar ceritaku."

" _Tentu. Sampai besok."_

"Jangan lupa ambil shift malam sebelum Jinwoo membakar rumahmu, kau tau orang pendiam itu bisa mengerikan saat marah."

" _Akan aku pertimbangkan."_

Seungyoon menatap layar ponselnya selama beberapa detik setelah panggilannya dengan Seunghoon berakhir. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara sahabat baik hingga terjadi hal mengerikan seperti itu, pembunuhan yang terencana tanpa bukti. Song Minho apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya, terima kasih review kalian _**Guest, jikooki, sayakanoicinoe, shinhy, Kim Yijoon, Lizz Liel Lawliet, RunchMon, BraveKim94, Dekon927, dumpling lion, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, harmiyunia.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**MASK**

 **WINNER Fiction**

 **Characters: All WINNER member and other**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho X Seungyoon)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hai ini chapter lima selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesahalan. Maaf jika updatenya lama. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Jangan lupa ambil shift malam sebelum Jinwoo membakar rumahmu, kau tau orang pendiam itu bisa mengerikan saat marah."

" _Akan aku pertimbangkan."_

Seungyoon menatap layar ponselnya selama beberapa detik setelah panggilannya dengan Seunghoon berakhir. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara sahabat baik hingga terjadi hal mengerikan seperti itu, pembunuhan yang terencana tanpa bukti. Song Minho apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

 **BAB LIMA**

"Halo Mino."

" _Ah kau menghubungiku, aku sudah menunggumu!"_

"Ya." Jawab Seungyoon ia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa menanggapi antusiasme di seberang sana.

" _Aku tebak kau sedang tidak sibuk sekarang."_

"Ya, aku tidak sibuk."

" _Jangan bilang kau menghubungiku karena takut dengan ancamanku tempo hari."_

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Kurasa kau ini tipe serangga pengganggu." Seungyoon mengernyit kala mendengar tawa keras di seberang sana.

" _Aku bisa menjemputmu dan mungkin kita bisa pergi berjalan-jalan jika kau sedang ada waktu luang."_

Seungyoon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Pukul tujuh malam, shift bekerjanya sudah selesai. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, hanya ada Seunghoon yang terpaksa mengambil shift malam entah ancaman seperti apa yang Jinwoo keluarkan untuk si pemuda pecinta anjing itu.

"Pukul sembilan malam."

" _Aku sudah berada di depan kantor tempatmu bekerja."_ Kening Seungyoon berkerut dalam, alisnya bertaut, dan di dalam hati dia mengumpat. _"Sepuluh menit atau aku akan menerobos masuk dan membawamu pergi."_

"Kau benar-benar pemaksa." Kesal Seungyoon dan lagi-lagi dia harus mendengar tawa keras di seberang sana. "Baiklah, aku akan segera keluar." Seungyoon mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, ia berdiri dari kursi dan melepas tanda pengenal di seragam dinasnya kemudian memakai jaket berwarna abu-abu.

"Kau pulang sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Kapan kau mengambil shift malam?"

"Minggu depan."

"Temani aku." Seunghoon melempar tatapan memelas sementara Seungyoon hanya tertawa pelan kemudian menarik ranselnya. "Seungyoon! Aku serius!"

"Jika aku tidak lupa."

"Aku pegang janjimu, oh ya, dengan siapa kau berbicara tadi?"

"Seseorang yang sedang aku selidiki."

Seunghoon terdiam untuk beberapa detik. "Sepertinya dia tertarik denganmu."

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah merasakan hal itu."

"Berhati-hatilah." Seungyoon mengangguk pelan sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Selamat malam semua…," Seungyoon berpamitan ramah dengan tiga polisi baru yang berjaga di depan, dan sampai detik ini dia belum mengetahui nama ketiga polisi itu.

Seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan mengenakan setelan jas rapi semi formal bersandar pada pintu sisi kanan mobil Mustang klasiknya. "Lebih cepat dari perhitunganku, apa kau sangat antusias bertemu denganku?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Sebaiknya kau kubur dalam-dalam rasa percaya diri yang berlebihan itu Mino. aku tidak ingin kau membuat keributan."

"Alasan murahan." Mino membuka pintu penumpang mobilnya. "Silakan masuk." Seungyoon tersenyum miring kemudian melangkah memasuki mobil Mino.

 _Welcome to the jungle_ milik band Gun 'n Roses meraung memenuhi setiap sudut mobil. "Bukan pilihan musik yang tepat jika kita ingin mengobrol." Cela Seungyoon.

"Aku tidak ingin mengobrol denganmu." Seungyoon menoleh ke kiri melihat sisi kanan wajah Mino yang kini tengah mengulas senyum miring.

"Kau tau aku membawa senjata dan borgol jika kau macam-macam denganku." Ancaman Seungyoon ditanggapi tawa keras Mino. Tangan kanan Mino terulur untuk mengecilkan volume musik yang meraung di dalam mobil. "Kemana?"

"Apartemenku."

Jawaban Mino cukup membuat Seungyoon terkejut. Namun, ia bisa menguasai dirinya. "Apartemenmu. Apa kau cukup percaya padaku sampai kau menunjukan tempat tinggalmu." Ucap Seungyoon dengan nada datar.

"Sejak pertama bertemu aku sudah tertarik padamu." Balas Mino.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Aku tertarik dengan musikmu."

Mino tertawa pelan. "Kau tau saat kau mengejarku untuk meminta tanda tangan waktu itu….," Mino sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Berharap Seungyoon menaruh sedikit perhatian. Gagal, polisi muda itu justru lebih tertarik pada jalanan yang mereka lalui. "Kau terlihat manis."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon hanya menggumam malas.

"Kau tidak tersanjung?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak merasa itu sebagai pujian?"

"Aku tidak merasa manis."

"Ahhhh…., kau ingin bermain sulit denganku."

Seungyoon menoleh ke kiri menatap Mino yang sesekali meliriknya. "Jangan berbasa-basi Mino. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Lebih tepatnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Seungyoon terperanjat dengan pertanyaan Mino. Seungyoon berusaha tenang menampilkan wajah datar terbaiknya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu. Dan seingatku sepertinya kau yang berusaha keras untuk mengejarku."

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Mino bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"Aku akui aku memang mengejarmu untuk tanda tangan itu, selebihnya kau yang seolah melempar dirimu padaku."

Mino tertawa keras bahkan lagu yang menggema pelan kalah oleh suara tawanya. "Kau benar. Aku tertarik padamu, apa itu salah?"

Seungyoon mengendikan bahu. "Aku bukan orang bijaksana yang bisa menilai salah atau benar."

"Kau polisi." Tegas Mino yang dibalas dengan senyum miring oleh Seungyoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mustang itu berhenti di salah satu tempat parkir gedung apartemen di kawasan elit Gangnam. Seungyoon mendorong pintu Mustang lantas melangkah keluar. Mino menyusul tak lama kemudian. Keduanya berjalan beriringan berpapasan dengan penghuni apartemen atau mungkin tamu apartemen. Mino sama sekali bukan sosok yang ramah, ia benar-benar acuh bahkan saat seseorang menyapanya.

"Kau tidak membalas gadis tadi." Ucap Seungyoon sementara Mino berjalan di sampingnya dengan tatapan lurus tak terpengaruh dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Kedua mata Seungyoon meneliti setiap detail lorong apartemen lantai pertama yang mereka lalui. "Kau tidak membalas gadis tadi." Ulang Seungyoon.

"Aku tidak merasa mengenalnya."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon menggumam pelan. "Jika kau tertarik dengan industri hiburan kurasa kau bisa masuk dengan mudah." Ucap Seungyoon.

"Aku tidak ingin memanfaatkan kekuasaan ayahku." Seungyoon hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Mino. "Aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang."

"Ah ya? Apa? Memang aku sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Pasti kau berpikir jika aku pembual, menolak kenyamanan dan pengaruh ayahku namun tinggal di apartemen mewah di kawasan elit. Aku yakin itu yang sedang kau pikirkan."

"Kurasa kau bisa menjadi polisi atau detektif daripada membuang waktumu menyanyi di bar."

"Apa mulutmu selalu pedas?"

"Tergantung apa yang aku makan."

"Ha ha ha, lucu sekali." Ucap Mino dengan nada sarkas.

Lift berhenti di lantai sembilan. Pintu terbuka Mino melangkah lebih dulu Seungyoon mengikuti di belakang berniat untuk mengambil jarak agar dirinya bisa meneliti lebih detail. Nyatanya hal itu tak bisa dilakukan karena tangan kiri Mino dengan cekatan menggenggam telapak tangan Seungyoon. Seungyoon diam meski di dalam hati dia mengumpat atas tindakan kurang ajar si pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Keduanya berhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih gading. Kode pengaman. Seungyoon benci hal itu.

Artinya ia tidak bisa keluar masuk tanpa mengetahui kodenya. Membuat Seungyoon berpikir apa malam ini ia akan terkurung bersama pemuda yang bisa saja menjadi tersangka pembunuhan. Atau ia bisa keluar dengan menembak slot kunci tapi itu sama saja mengundang keramaian. Pintu putih gading di hadapan mereka didorong ke dalam. Apartemen mewah nan menyilaukan, hanya itu yang bisa Seungyoon simpulkan. Selebihnya tidak ada hal menarik.

"Lepas jaketmu apa kau tidak merasa kepanasan?" Pertanyaan Mino, Seungyoon abaikan ia lepas jaket abu-abunya begitupun dengan sepatu juga kaos kakinya. Ia mengambil sepasang sandal rumah yang tertata rapi di dalam rak. "Biar aku yang menggantung jaketmu." Seungyoon diam namun tak menolak saat jaket abu-abunya berpindah tangan. "Silakan masuk." Mino berucap ramah.

Aroma mawar menguar kuat, Seungyoon berpikir jika itu adalah aroma dari pengharum ruangan. Tidak, dia salah. Aroma mawar itu berasal dari batang-batang mawar segar di dalam vas. Mawar merah dan merah tua atau merah darah seolah berada di mana-mana. Terdapat pula mangkuk-mangkuk kristal dengan mahkota-mahkota mawar lepas di atas nakas, meja kopi, di dekat televisi, juga di konter dapur. "Kau pecinta mawar?"

"Begitulah. Duduk, kau mau minum sesuatu? Bir, Whiskey, Brandy?" Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Apa? Kola? Jus? Ayolah Seungyoon kau sudah legal untuk melakukan hal dewasa." Nada Mino jelas-jelas mengejek. Mino tak menjawab pertanyaan tentang bunga, jelas sekali jika dia mengelak.

"Lambungku bermasalah. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk memilih kesenangan dewasa lalu berakhir dengan nyeri lambung seharian penuh."

"Terdengar tak menyenangkan." Sementara Seungyoon duduk di belakang meja makan, Mino menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil dua kaleng kola dari dalam sana. "Ini." Ucap Mino sembari menyodorkan salah satu kaleng soda kepada Seungyoon, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Seungyoon.

"Terimakasih." Balas Seungyoon sambil membuka penutup soda menghasilkan suara berdesis lembut. Ia melihat-lihat tata ruang dan perabotan apartemen Mino, rapi dan menarik hati. "Selain mawar apa kau pecinta serangga?"

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin mengelola pertanian di masa depan." Canda Seungyoon.

Mino tersenyum miring. "Aku hanya merasa senang pada mawar dan kumbang itu."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon menggumam pelan. "Kumbang yang bagus." Mino hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat dari bibir Seungyoon. Kaleng soda diturunkan dua pasang mata bertemu. "Kau ingin berbicara sesuatu denganku? Membahas sesuatu?" Mino hanya diam sambil memainkan kaleng soda dengan tangan kirinya. "Jika tidak ada urusan sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Aku harus bekerja besok pagi." Ucap Seungyoon sembari berdiri dari kursinya.

"Duduklah." Ucap Mino menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Seungyoon. "Kau tidak bisa keluar tanpa kode pengaman atau kau mau menembak slot kunci dan membuat kegaduhan?"

"Baiklah." Ucap Seungyoon memilih untuk mengikuti permainan Mino. Mino tersenyum. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Mino justru berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku mandi sebentar. Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi tamu."

"Di mana letaknya?"

"Kau cari saja sendiri." Mino mengedipkan mata kanannya menggoda sementara Seungyoon berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan desisan dan memukul wajah Mino.

Setelah kepergian Mino, Seungyoon memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya kemanapun ia ingin melangkah. Pajangan dinding indah, lebih banyak bunga mawar dan kelopak mawar. Pajangan serangga. Seolah serangga sejenis kumbang itu berada disetiap sudut rumah sama seperti mawar. Seungyoon berhenti melangkah memutar tubuhnya menghadap cermin persegi panjang setinggi kira-kira seratus enam puluh senti berbingkai kayu berukir berwarna emas. Menatap bayangannya, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak turun mengambil mahkota mawar di dalam mangkuk kristal. Menciumnya, aroma wangi yang tercium masih segar. "Bagaimana dia bisa menghiasi setiap sudut tempat tinggalnya dengan bunga seperti ini? Feminim sekali." Seungyoon bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

Seungyoon kembali melangkah perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang setengah terbuka. Ia sempat ragu akan memasuki ruangan itu atau tidak namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia terperanjat saat memasuki ruangan yang ternyata sebuah kamar tidur, berukuran luas. Warna cokelat teduh mendominasi dengan ranjang berukurkan King Size terbalut seprai cokelat muda dan putih. "Sebaiknya aku keluar." Ucapnya namun niat itu terhenti melihat sebuah komputer meja di atas meja kerja. Tidak ada yang aneh dari komputer itu layarnya dalam mode _standby_ , Seungyoon melangkah pelan menggerakan mouse. Screen saver menarik muncul. Ia tersenyum miring. Saat ia menoleh ke kanan ia melihat dinding yang tadinya tak begitu ia perhatikan. Dinding dengan tempelan foto-foto. Wajah-wajah yang taka sing bagi Seungyoon.

"Ah kau masuk ke kamarku?"

Seungyoon memutar tubuhnya cepat. Mino masuk dengan rambut basah tertutup handuk putih, kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana kain berwarna putih selutut. "Maaf." Ucap Seungyoon. "Aku tidak sengaja. Aku akan keluar sekarang."

Mino tersenyum miring. "Kau tertarik pada sesuatu?"

"Kau terlihat bahagia dengan teman-temanmu." Seungyoon berucap dengan nada santai sembari menunjuk dinding dengan tempelan foto-foto dengan dagunya.

"Itu masa lalu. Aku ingin membereskan foto-foto itu tapi tidak ada waktu."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon menggumam pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin menyimpan kenangan buruk."

Seungyoon menatap wajah Mino, menampakan wajah datar tak pedulinya meski di dalam hati dia berharap Mino akan membuka mulut dan penyelidikan ini berakhir. Semua ini mulai terasa melelahkan. "Teman-temanmu adalah kenangan buruk?"

"Ya. Kau tidak mengerti soal itu?"

Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Aku memiliki teman yang baik."

"Kurasa kau sebagian kecil dari manusia yang beruntung. Sayangnya…, aku memiliki teman-teman pengkhianat."

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya kasar ia telah masuk ke dalam kandang singa dan tidak bisa bersikap seolah sangat lugu hingga mencurigakan. "Mereka tewas."

Raut wajah Mino tak menunjukan perubahan. "Kau tau?"

"Aku polisi."

Mino tersenyum miring. "Kau menangani kasus mereka? Atau salah satu di antara mereka?"

"Tidak. Itu bukan wewenangku. Aku masih polisi baru aku hanya menangani kasus sederhana untuk saat ini."

"Seperti?"

"Kenakalan remaja." Mino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Merokok, masuk ke bar dengan KTP palsu, minuman keras, perkelahian, tawuran, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Apa itu membosankan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Apa kau berharap mendapatkan kasus yang lebih besar?" Mino menatap lekat wajah Seungyoon sembari melangkah maju tanpa ragu mendekati Seungyoon. Punggung Seungyoon terjebak dengan meja mahogany dia tidak bisa menghindar.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan kasus besar." Seungyoon menekan dalam rasa gelisahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku tau kau berbohong."

"Benarkah, darimana?"

"Tatapanmu."

Seungyoon tersenyum miring. "Aku melihat kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Mino menaikkan alis kanannya. "Dari matamu." Lanjut Seungyoon.

"Kau sangat menarik Yoon." Seungyoon tidak tahu kapan mereka menjadi sangat dekat, kapan tangan kanan Mino melingkari pinggangnya atau kapan bibir Mino berbisik menggoda pada telinga kanannya. "Apalagi melihatmu dalam balutan seragam polisi seperti sekarang."

Seungyoon meluruskan pandangannya, bertatapan langsung dengan kedua bola mata hitam Mino. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Apa kau menggodaku?"

"Menurutmu?" Mino merendahkan suaranya sementara tangannya menarik tubuh Seungyoon semakin mendekat. Seungyoon memilih bungkam. "Bagaimana jika kita selesaikan semuanya di atas tempat tidur?" Seungyoon tersenyum miring. "Ah!" Mino tersentak merasakan benda keras menyentuh dadanya, ia lantas melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Seungyoon dan mengambil langkah mundur. Melihat laki-laki yang membuatnya bergirah menondongkan pistol. "Kau akan menembakku?"

"Jika kau melanggar batas."

"Baiklah aku hanya bercanda. Sepertinya terlalu cepat untuk membawamu ke tempat tidur." Canda Mino. "Kau benar-benar menarik Yoon."

"Kau juga menarik."

"Apa?" Seungyoon tak membalas dan lebih memilih untuk menyarungkan pistolnya kembali.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak."

"Sampai di depan apartemen."

"Kalau itu tidak masalah."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? Maksudku selain sikapku yang ya—begitulah."

"Mungkin terlalu banyak mawar." Raut wajah Mino berubah dan itu tak luput dari pengamatan Seungyoon.

"Maafkan aku." Mino terdengar tulus.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengganti bunga yang lain."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Mawar bunga kesayangan Lee Hi. Adikku."

Seungyoon menelan ludah kasar. Lee Hi. Adik Mino, Song Minho. Gadis yang meninggal karena bunuh diri. Fakta apalagi sekarang. "Ayo aku antar sekarang, aku hanya takut kau tiba-tiba kesal dan menodongku kembali dengan pistol." Canda Mino, membuat suasana sedikit mencair dan membuat Seungyoon tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Ya." Balas Seungyoon singkat.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya. Menunggu cerita ini meski saya updatenya kaya siput. Terimakasih reviewnya _**dumpling lion, KimYijoon, Lizz Danesta, shinhy, PCYong, Rey16, Dekon927, BraveKim94, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, harmiyunia.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**MASK**

 **WINNER Fiction**

 **Characters: All WINNER member and other**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho X Seungyoon)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hai ini chapter enam selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesahalan. Maaf jika updatenya lama. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Maafkan aku." Mino terdengar tulus.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengganti bunga yang lain."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Mawar bunga kesayangan Lee Hi. Adikku."

Seungyoon menelan ludah kasar. Lee Hi. Adik Mino, Song Minho. Gadis yang meninggal karena bunuh diri. Fakta apalagi sekarang. "Ayo aku antar sekarang, aku hanya takut kau tiba-tiba kesal dan menodongku kembali dengan pistol." Canda Mino, membuat suasana sedikit mencair dan membuat Seungyoon tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Ya." Balas Seungyoon singkat.

 **BAB TUJUH**

Seungyoon akhirnya menepati janji kepada Seunghoon untuk menemani laki-laki itu lembur. Meski janji itu sedikit terselubung dengan kepentingan pribadi, ada banyak hal yang ingin Seungyoon tanyakan pada seseorang yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai sahabat. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, ruangan sedang kosong, di bagian depan dijaga oleh tiga polisi baru seperti biasa. Hingga akhir tahun. "Sejauh apa?"

"Aku masuk ke kamar Mino." Seunghoon tersenyum miring, kedua mata sipit Seungyoon membola. "Tidak! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, astaga Seunghoon!" Geram Seungyoon.

Seunghoon tertawa menjengkelkan. "Aku bercanda, baiklah ceritakan sekarang."

Mengabaikan rasa kesalnya Seungyoon membuka mulut. "Mereka berhubungan, maksudku aku melihat foto-foto tertempel di dinding kamar Mino. foto yang menunjukan jika Minzy, Bom, Dara, CL, Lee Hi, dan Mino bersahabat atau mungkin memiliki hubungan lain. Dan satu lagi Mino kakak kandung Lee Hi." Seungyoon mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya menatap Seunghoon.

"Ah, Lee Hi gadis yang tewas bunuh diri itu." Balas Seunghoon. "Selanjutnya apa?"

"Ada banya mawar di dalam rumah. Mawar potong, kelopak mawar. Mino mengatakan jika mawar adalah bunga kesukaan adiknya dan…," Seungyoon menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?" Seunghoon menunjukkan ketertarikannya. "Ada banyak kumbang, dikeringkan, gambar, menghias wallpaper komputer."

"Kumbang?"

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Kumbang simbol. _Scarab._ " Kening Seunghoon berkerut dalam. Seungyoon mendengus ia tak menyangka Seunghoon tak mengerti soal ini. "Orang-orang Mesir kuno menganggap kumbang ini sebagi sesuatu yang keramat, suci, dijadikan simbol, tanda, atau jimat. Digunakan dalam upacara ritual untuk memohon hal-hal menyesatkan dan kotor." Perlahan Seungyoon menerangkan, dengan suara lembut, persis seperti seorang guru TK yang menjelaskan pada anak didiknya.

"Hmmmm." Gumam Seunghoon entah mengerti atau tidak sebenarnya. "Jadi kita berhadapan dengan dunia _Harry Potter_?"

Seungyoon tertawa pelan. "Tidak, kurasa wajar anak muda tertarik pada sesuatu di luar nalar. Kita pernah menangani salah satu kasus seperti ini bukan?"

"Ya, praktik _Voodo_ itu."

"Hmmm." Kini giliran Seungyoon yang menggumam.

"Kurasa kita harus waspada Seungyoon."

Seungyoon menatap sang sahabat dengan ekspresi meremehkan. "Apa kau percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Bukannya percaya hanya saja—kasus yang kita tangani bahkan anak berusia dua belas tahun dia bisa melakukan tindakan nekad untuk membuat boneka _Voodo_. Mengambil rambut, kuku, dan sedikit darah dari seseorang yang ia benci."

Kening Seungyoon berkerut dalam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin hal-hal di luar nalar memang sulit diterima, namun jika seseorang itu telah putus asa. Hal-hal seperti sihir akan menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk mendorong seseorang melakukan tindakan di luar pemahaman kita."

Seungyoon diam selama beberapa detik. "Kurasa untuk sementara akan aku abaikan fakta itu, aku lebih tertarik dengan komputer di kamar Mino."

"Kau akan mencuri datanya?"

"Ya."

"Berarti kau harus masuk ke dalam kamar itu sekali lagi."

"Kemungkinan besar iya, tapi mungkin saja aku bisa melakukan cara lain."

"Apa?"

"Meretas komputernya mungkin saja dilakukan."

"Seungyoon kau hampir dipenjara saat remaja karena tindakan itu, dan kau berniat untuk melakukannya lagi?" Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Lalu jika itu tidak berhasil." Kedua mata sipit Seungyoon menerawang jauh. "Untuk itu aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, Seunghoon."

"Kau—melakukan semua ini atas dasar apa?"

Pandangan Seungyoon kembali fokus menatap Seunghoon dengan tatapan seolah kepala Seunghoon telah ditumbuhi sepasang tanduk kerbau. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kang Seungyoon yang aku kenal dulu bahkan tak akan peduli pada anak kecil yang terjatuh dari sepedanya. Sekarang kau melakukan tindakan sejauh ini untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menolong terbongkarnya kasus ini atas nama pelayanan masyarakat. Karena profesiku melayani masyarakat, ya meski aku akui ini sedikit menjengkelkan."

"Kurasa ada hal lain?"

"Hal lain?"

"Ya."

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Aku berpikir jika kau melakukan tindakan ini karena—sebenarnya kau merindukan sebuah jalinan hubungan dengan ayahmu meski hanya sedikit, dan hal lain yang aku pikirkan adalah kau mungkin saja tertarik dengan Mino tanpa kau sadari."

Rahang Seungyoon mengeras, ia ingin mengumpat dan mengatai Seunghoon. Namun, di dalam dirinya ia membenarkan semua ucapan Seunghoon. "Ya, kurasa dua-duanya tepat." Seungyoon berucap pelan.

"Jika kau ingin meretas data komputer Mino pastikan email yang kau kirim tidak dibuka dari ponsel." Saran Seunghoon.

"Hmmm. Akan aku pikirkan caranya, aku juga belum tau alamat email Mino."

"Kurasa kau harus mendekatinya lebih agresif lagi." Goda Seunghoon dan dia hampir saja tertawa melihat wajah masam Seungyoon disertai dengusan kerasnya. "Apa dia sudah agresif?" Tanya Seunghoon dengan alis kanan terangkat menggoda.

Seungyoon menyandarkan punggungnya. "Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Kali ini Seunghoon tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. "Diam atau wajahmu aku lempar pot Taehyun!" Ancam Seungyoon.

"Ah sangat lucu!" Pekik Seunghoon mengeringkan air mata di kedua sudut matanya. "Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Bagus kepalamu! Aku harap semua data bisa diambil dari komputer rumah. Aku tidak ingin masuk ke sana lagi."

"Apa kau takut?!" Seunghoon memekik dramatis.

"Diam!" Ancam Seungyoon ia berdiri dan membungkuk, setengah tubuhnya melewati meja kerja Seunghoon. Kedua kaki Seunghoon bertumpu pada lantai mendorong kursi yang ia duduki ke belakang menghindari kedua tangan Seungyoon yang berniat menarik kerah seragam dinasnya.

"Tenanglah Seungyoon." Ucap Seunghoon dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas. Seungyoon ingin membalas namun getaran ponsel di atas meja membuat perhatiannya terpecah dari Seunghoon. "Siapa? Mino?" Seungyoon menggeleng pelan, ia raih ponsel miliknya kemudian berjalan menjauhi Seunghoon.

"Ya?"

" _Hai Seungyoon, bisakah kita bertemu?"_

"Untuk apa?"

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."_

"Maaf, sekarang saya sedang mengambil shift malam."

" _Ah, sayang sekali. Besok pagi untuk sarapan bagaimana?"_

Seungyoon tak langsung menjawab, kedua matanya meneliti jam dinding. Menimbang-nimbang. "Asal tidak lebih dari jam tujuh, saya membutuhkan waktu untuk tidur."

" _Aku tunggu pukul setengah tujuh, di kafe depan kantor polisi tempatmu bekerja bagaimana?"_

"Ya." Seungyoon menjawab singkat, memutus sambungan telepon tanpa mengatakan ucapan perpisahan atau sekedar basa-basi manis. Memutar tubuhnya Seungyoon langsung berhadapan dengan kedua mata penuh selidik dari Seunghoon.

"Ayahmu?"

"Seunghoon…," peringat Seungyoon.

"Maaf. Taeyang maksudku." Anggukan kepala Seunghoon diterima. "Dia memaksamu untuk mengatakan semua perkembangan penyelidikan?"

"Tidak, hanya ajakan untuk sarapan besok pagi."

"Mungkin saja dia ingin mengorek keterangan darimu."

"Aku sudah siap untuk itu, dia berhak untuk tau."

"Apa yang akan kau katakan? _Harry Potter_?!" Ledek Seunghoon diakhir kalimat.

"Lee Seunghoon aku benar-benar akan melempar wajahmu dengan pot Taehyun jika kau tidak juga diam!" Ancaman Seungyoon hanya dibalas tawa nista Seunghoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menguap pelan Seungyoon berdiri di depan kantor polisi, seragam dinas kusut masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya menerima tawaran Taeyang untuk sarapan bersama. Sangat lelah, ia hanya ingin pulang dan berbaring di atas kasur lipat tipisnya. Kafe di depan kantor polisi baru saja buka belum banyak pelanggan yang datang. Matahari bahkan belum bersinar terang. Kembali menguap lebar, menyeka air mata yang terbentuk dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Seungyoon merasakan hembusan angin menyegarkan.

"Ah!" Ia tersentak karena seseorang menabrak punggungnya.

"Maaf Tuan Polisi." Seorang anak laki-laki mungkin berusia belasan tahun, memakai jaket putih tersenyum kepada Seungyoon.

"Tidak apa, pulang cepat kau harus sekolah kan?"

"Iya Tuan." Seungyoon hanya tersenyum, si anak laki-laki membungkuk hormat kemudian berlari pergi.

Kening Seungyoon berekrut menatap bagian belakang jaket si anak laki-laki yang bergambar simbol _Eye of Horus_ , lalu entah imajinasi atau tidak Seungyoon merasa mencium aroma mawar segar. "Haaah…," desah Seungyoon kemudian memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya diselingi pijatan lembut pada batang hidungnya. "Aku benar-benar lelah." Gumamnya.

"Seungyoon." Menoleh ke kiri. Seungyoon mendapati Taeyang dengan senyum lebarnya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?" Tanpa basa-basi Seungyoon langsung bertanya, Taeyang mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan berdiri menunggu lampu hijau bagi penyeberang jalan. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah Seungyoon."

"Shift malam memang melelahkan." Tanpa menoleh Seungyoon menjawab, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana kain. Mengepal kuat, ada berbagai macam emosi yang menyerangnya setiap kali berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang seharusnya ia panggil sebagai Ayah itu.

Lampu menyala hijau berjalan menyeberang jalan, beriringan, tanpa ketergesaan. Seungyoon mengambil langkah lebih cepat nyaris berlari kecil, menahan pintu kafe yang sebentar lagi tertutup setelah seorang pelanggan masuk. Mendorong pintu kafe ke dalam kemudian melepaskannya tanpa menunggu Taeyang. Sementara Taeyang hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi tindakan tidak sopan Seungyoon. Memilih tempat duduk di sudut kanan bangunan kafe, Seungyoon sedang tidak ingin mengawasi lalu-lintas jalan raya, atau wara-wiri pejalan kaki. Tak lama Taeyang duduk di hadapannya.

"Suasana hatimu terlihat tidak baik."

"Aku lelah dan mengantuk. Bisakah kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat?"

"Pesan menu yang kau inginkan."

Dengan gerakan kasar Seungyoon menyambar buku menu, membukanya, meneliti. "Roti lapis isi daging sapi dan es teh."

"Baiklah." Ucap Taeyang.

Tak lama seorang pelayan perempuan datang untuk mencatat pesanan mereka, Taeyang hanya memesan kopi. Menimbulkan kecurigaan pada diri Seungyoon. Setelah si pelayan pergi, Seungyoon tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. "Apa?"

Kening Taeyang berkerut. "Apa maksudmu Seungyoon?"

"Anda ingin membicarakan sesuatu, apa?" Taeyang tak menjawab. Seungyoon tertawa pelan. "Hanya memesan kopi, hanya ada dua alasan. Pembicaraan serius tanpa basa-basi atau yang kedua kafe ini terlalu sederhana untuk Anda."

Taeyang tersentak namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kau benar. Sekarang musim panas aku berpikir kapan kau libur?"

"Tidak ada libur, hanya mengambil cuti."

"Berapa lama?"

"Tanpa alasan meyakinkan paling lama lima hari."

"Kurasa itu cukup."

"Untuk?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu liburan."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Seungyoon.

Wajah Taeyang berbinar. "Kau setuju?"

Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Akan lebih menyenangkan bekerja daripada berlibur."

"Baiklah—jika itu pilihanmu."

"Terimakasih sudah menawari saya."

Taeyang tersenyum lebar namun Seungyoon bisa melihat kekecewaan di balik senyum itu. Pelayan datang mengantar pesanan, setidaknya bisa mengakhiri sedikit kecanggungan yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Roti lapis isi daging terasa hambar di mulut begitupun dengan rasa es teh yang ia nikmati. Mengunyah pelan karena Seungyoon takut akan meludahkan roti isi itu jika dia melakukannya dengan tergesa.

"Tentang putri Anda." Ucap Seungyoon berhati-hati setelah menelan lumatan roti isi di dalam mulutnya. "Sudah ada perkembangan tapi saya belum bisa menjelaskannya sekarang."

Keheningan tercipta, Seungyoon berpikir jika Taeyang akan menuntut penjelasan. Nyatanya, Taeyang justru tersenyum tipis. "Aku percaya denganmu."

Seungyoon tersenyum lantas mendorong roti lapis daging terakhir ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah perlahan, menelan, mendorong lumatan di dalam tenggorokannya dengan sisa es teh dingin yang segar. "Saya harus pulang." Ucap Seungyoon sembari berdiri dan berjalan, berniat untuk membayar di kasir.

"Seungyoon…," cegah Taeyang. "Biar aku yang mentraktirmu." Seungyoon menggeleng pelan lantas meneruskan tujuannya membayar sarapan di kasir.

Taeyang menghembuskan napas kasar, menunduk untuk mengamati permukaan kopi di dalam cangkir yang tak tersentuh. Seungyoon benar-benar menolaknya sebagai seorang ayah, bahkan menerima sesuatu yang ia belikan anak itu tidak bersedia. Taeyang tersenyum miris, kesalahannya terlalu besar, rasanya menuntut Seungyoon untuk menerima kehadirannya terdengar egois. Seungyoon bersedia untuk berbicara dengan dirinya saja, Taeyang merasa cukup lega.

Ia berdiri dari kursi mengikuti Seungyoon yang kini telah melangkah menuju pintu keluar kafe. Mengejar langkah kaki Seungyoon. "Tunggu! Kau pulang dengan apa?"

"Bus."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Seungyoon menggeleng cepat. "Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mengajak saya sarapan." Seungyoon tersenyum singkat kemudian melangkah pergi menuju halte bus. Taeyang menoleh ke kanan menatap punggung Seungyoon yang perlahan menjauh dari jangkauan pandangannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menggunakan margaku, Seungyoon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ , mengumpat di dalam hati kenapa bus yang dia tumpangi harus melewati kantor polisi tempatnya bekerja, kafe, dan itu artinya melewati Taeyang yang masih menunggu di depan kafe. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Taeyang masih berdiri di sana, menunggunya atau memang ada urusan lain. Seungyoon berharap Taeyang memiliki urusan lain. Mungkin, Seunghoon benar dia menginginkan hubungan dengan Taeyang namun Seungyoon belum siap untuk menerima perubahan drastis di dalam hidupnya sekarang.

Sepuluh menit waktu tempuh bus untuk sampai di daerah tempat tinggal Seungyoon atau lebih tepat di depan jalan menuju flat sederhana yang ia tinggali. Melangkah keluar dengan pelan, berdiri di tepi jalan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyeberang jalan. Langit sudah nampak terang sekarang. Pukul delapan pagi. Lalu lintas mulai padat, orang-orang mulai sibuk dengan aktifitas harian mereka.

Tinggal beberapa langkah untuk mencapai flat tempat tinggalnya. Seungyoon terpaku menatap Mustang yang sangat ia kenal dengan sang pemilik duduk di atas kap depan Mustang. Tidak ada gunanya menghindar, Seungyoon melangkah cepat menghampiri.

"Yoon."

"Hai."

"Kau terlambat pulang."

Kening Seungyoon berkerut. "Kau tau semua tentangku?" Mino mengangguk mantap, Seungyoon abaikan degup jantungnya. Bukan rasa tertarik namun lebih pada rasa takut.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Aku sarapan."

"Sendiri atau dengan seseorang?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

"Hmmm." Mino bergumam. "Apa kau ada waktu sekarang?"

"Aku sangat mengantuk nanti aku harus kembali bekerja pukul satu siang."

"Itu terdengar sangat buruk."

"Begitulah."

"Kau tinggal di flat belakang ini?"

"Ya." Menjawab singkat menunjukan rasa ketidaktertarikan topik pembicaraan, dan hal itu bisa Mino ketahui dengan mudah.

"Sepertinya kau sangat lelah, maaf mengganggumu. Aku harap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini."

Seungyoon memijit pelan batang hidungnya. "Aku bebas mulai pukul delapan malam."

"Aku tunggu di depan kantor tempatmu bekerja." Seungyoon mengangguk malas. "Kau tidak mempersilakan aku masuk?"

"Tidak. Flatku tidak siap untuk menerima tamu. Sampai nanti malam." Ucap Seungyoon lantas berjalan santai melewati Mino.

 **GREP!** __Pergelangan tangan kiri Seungyoon ditahan kemudian ditarik ke belakang. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Bisik Mino setelah mengecup singkat permukaan bibir penuh Seungyoon.

"Kau…," desis Seungyoon. Mino hanya tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Seungyoon, masuk ke mobil. Seungyoon bergegas pergi tidak ingin menatap Mino lebih lama lagi. Dia hanya ingin tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang bersedia membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih review kalian _**KaiNieris, baityexoshinta1, LUCIEL, shinhy, Lizz Danesta, woojin, victli9ht, sayakanoicinoe, KimYijoon, PCYong, dumpilng lion, Dekon927, harmiyunia, eve91.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya sebelum puasa atau sesudah Hari Raya. Bye bye….


	7. Chapter 7

**MASK**

 **WINNER Fiction**

 **Characters: All WINNER member and other**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho X Seungyoon)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hai ini chapter tujuh selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesahalan. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Sepertinya kau sangat lelah, maaf mengganggumu. Aku harap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini."

Seungyoon memijit pelan batang hidungnya. "Aku bebas mulai pukul delapan malam."

"Aku tunggu di depan kantor tempatmu bekerja." Seungyoon mengangguk malas. "Kau tidak mempersilakan aku masuk?"

"Tidak. Flatku tidak siap untuk menerima tamu. Sampai nanti malam." Ucap Seungyoon lantas berjalan santai melewati Mino.

 **GREP!** __Pergelangan tangan kiri Seungyoon ditahan kemudian ditarik ke belakang. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Bisik Mino setelah mengecup singkat permukaan bibir penuh Seungyoon.

"Kau…," desis Seungyoon. Mino hanya tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Seungyoon, masuk ke mobil. Seungyoon bergegas pergi tidak ingin menatap Mino lebih lama lagi. Dia hanya ingin tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang.

 **BAB TUJUH**

Merapatkan jaket berwarna hitam miliknya, Seungyoon tak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Mino. Mustang miliknya tak terlihat jadi Seungyoon putuskan untuk menunggu. Bukan karena apa-apa, ia hanya tidak ingin Mino datang ke flatnya, itu sangat tidak nyaman bagi Seungyoon. seseorang yang sedang diselidikinya tiba-tiba datang dan menerobos masuk tanpa permisi. Seungyoon mendongak ke atas mencoba memeriksa langit malam dan mungkin menemukan bintang di sana. Tidak ada, cahaya bintang dikalahkan oleh pendar-pendar lampu kota besar.

Kedua kakinya berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar yang nyaris penuh sesak oleh para pejalan kaki. Akhir pekan, ia melihat begitu banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang bercengkrama dan berpegangan tangan. Seungyoon berharap tidak ada banyak kenalakan remaja malam ini dan Taehyun dan Jinwoo bisa sedikit bersantai menikmati akhir pekan mereka. Sebuah toko tua berkesan kumuh menarik perhatian Seungyoon, ia tak pernah memperhatikan toko kecil nyaris ambruk itu. Sebuah toko yang diapit oleh swalayan besar dan toko permen.

Papan iklan kuno tampak berdebu, kedua kaca di depan bangunan terlihat retak dan dipenuhi dengan noda menahun yang tak bisa hilang. Seungyoon melangkah masuk mendorong pintu kayu berpelitur hitam dan pada beberapa bagian mengelupas. Suara derit menyedihkan menyapa kedua telinga Seungyoon, mengernyit ia mendongak memeriksa dengan cemas, jika papan iklan kuno di atas kepalanya mungkin saja akan terjatuh, atau pintu di hadapannya tiba-tiba hancur.

"Selamat datang…," suara seorang perempuan yang terdengar ramah menyambut Seungyoon. Membungkukkan badan sembari tersenyum, Seungyoon menyadari jika ruangan sempit di hadapannya yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku serta barang-barang aneh menebarkan aroma melati yang kuat.

"Selamat malam." Seungyoon berucap canggung, kedua matanya mengamati wanita di belakang konter kasir dengan seksama. Ramah, terlihat muda, dengan pakaian bersih, rambut sepunggung ikal diwarna cokelat muda.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan? Perkenalkan nama saya Hyorin."

"Ya." Seungyoon tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya memaksa untuk tersenyum. "Saya ingin melihat-lihat."

"Silakan Tuan."

"Kalau boleh tahu toko apa ini?"

"Toko untuk bersenang-senang." Ucap Hyorin diiringi senyum lebar di wajah cantiknya.

"Hyorin cepat belajar!" Pekikan dari sebuah ruangan di dalam toko menarik perhatian Seungyoon dan Hyorin.

"Ah maaf Tuan saya harus belajar, Ibu akan keluar sebentar lagi." Seungyoon belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat gadis muda itu memutar tubuhnya menyingkap tirai kerang lalu menghilang dari pandangan Seungyoon.

Sebagai gantinya seorang wanita paruh baya keluar, mengenakan sweter cokelat muda tipis, rambut ikal terikat ke belakang tersenyum menatap Seungyoon selama beberapa detik sebelum tatapannya berubah serius. "Maaf Nyonya, toko apa ini?"

"Toko untuk mereka yang ingin belajar tentang sesuatu di luar logika."

"Sihir?" Perempuan paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Seungyoon memutuskan untuk mendekati konter melihat buku tebal bersampul hitam di sana, ia merasa tertarik. "Ah." Ucap Seungyoon. "Kumbang dan Mata."

Perempuan paruh baya itu mengerutkan kening dalam. "Jika kau hanya ingin menyakiti orang lain, ini tempat yang salah Tuan Muda."

"Apa sihir itu jahat?"

"Anggap saja sihir itu seperti senjata, baik buruk tergantung siapa yang memegang senjata itu. Yang jelas ada tiga fungsi sihir. Membuat, melindungi, dan menghancurkan." Seungyoon terdiam. "Dan dua simbol yang menarik perhatianmu…," perempuan itu menunjukkan dua gambar pada halaman sampul buku. "Digunakan pada sihir dengan tujuan menghancurkan."

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya kasar, ia merasa ada angin dingin beraroma mawar yang menyapanya. Membuat seluruh rambut-rambut halus di tubuhnya meremang. "Kau mengerti sedikit, apa kau mencoba bermain-main atau berurusan dengan salah satunya?" Seungyoon hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Ada bahaya besar yang mengintaimu anak muda. Tapi kau bisa lega, jika sesuatu yang berbahaya itu adalah senjata mematikan kau memiliki benteng kokoh yang tak tertembus."

"Saya—tidak mengerti?"

"Bakat." Jawab si perempuan paruh baya. "Ada dua manusia di dunia ini, mereka yang bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan hasil maksimal dan mereka yang terlahir dengan _sesuatu_ bersamanya." Seungyoon benar-benar bingung. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum menarik laci kayu di bawah meja. "Dan seseorang yang berbahaya itu benar-benar tertarik padamu, ingin melihat sejauh mana bakat itu melindungimu. Namaku LeeHan." Leehan meletakkan menyodorkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bintang kepada Seungyoon. "Pentagram, pelindung, penangkal."

"Terimakasih." Seungyoon menerima kalung dari LeeHan kemudian mengenakannya.

"Hadiah untukmu tak perlu kau bayar. Saranku jangan hanya menjadi benteng Kang Seungyoon." Seungyoon terperanjat ia belum menyebutkan namanya. "Kau boleh menyerang untuk memberi peringatan dan pelajaran, terimalah dirimu apa adanya, kelebihan, kekurangan, dan bakatmu. Terima semua."

"Terimakasih kalungnya selamat malam nyonya LeeHan."

Melangkah keluar toko dengan jantung berdetak liar, kedua kaki gemetar nyaris tak mampu menyangga beban tubuhnya. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan bagi Seungyoon. Bakat? Bakat seperti apa? Bakat sihir atau bakat yang lain?

"Seungyoon."

"Ah kau!" Seungyoon memekik kaget.

"Aku menunggumu cukup lama."

"Ah benarkah? Aku keluar dan kau belum tiba jadi aku pergi jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Baiklah, itu tidak penting. Ayo."

"Kemana?" Seungyoon bertanya sebelum memasuki mobil Mino.

"Hanya ke tempat yang sekarangsedang ada di dalam pikiranku."

"Hmmm." Gumam Seungyoon.

"Kau membawaku ke apartemenmu lagi?"

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, hanya tempat ini yang bisa aku pikirkan." Kening Seungyoon berkerut dalam, ia lantas melangkah keluar dari mobil setelah Mino membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Tidak ada lampu yang dinyalakan, aroma mawar tercium kuat sama seperti pertama kali Seungyoon memasuki apartemen ini. Cahaya-cahaya lembut dari batang-batang lilin berpendar dengan cara yang menawan sekaligus menggoda. "Kau memakai lilin aroma terapi?"

"Ya. Kau merasa keberatan dengan itu?"

"Lavender dan Mawar."

"Menenangkan bagiku."

"Berarti selera kita berbeda, aromanya bercampur menjadi satu aku tidak terlalu nyaman dengan itu."

"Kau bisa melepas jaketmu, apa tidak terasa panas sekarang?"

"Aku nyaman dengan ini."

"Baiklah, kau mau minum? Kola atau jus?"

"Jus." Ucap Seungyoon.

"Aku menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita berdua."

Seungyoon mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa. "Aku belum lapar."

"Aku tidak memaksamu." Ucap Mino sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi jus anggur berwarna merah cantik kepada Seungyoon.

"Terimakasih banyak Mino." Seungyoon merasakan sedikit cairan merah tak memabukan itu dari dalam gelasnya, sementara Mino duduk di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Cukup dekat hingga lengan dan kaki mereka bersentuhan. Seungyoon melirik Mino, dari aromanya laki-laki itu sepertinya juga meminum jus anggur.

"Aku menunggumu cukup lama di luar tempat kerjamu."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menunggu."

"Mulutmu tetap menyebalkan rupanya."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Seungyoon tersenyum lembut, ia merasakan telapak tangan kanannya yang bebas dari tugas memegang gelas berada di dalam genggaman tangan besar dan hangat milik Mino.

"Kenapa kau menjadi polisi?"

"Kau menginginkan jawaban yang seperti apa? Rasional atau sentimentil?"

"Jika aku menginginkan keduanya?"

Seungyoon menurunkan gelas di tangan kirinya, mengguncang jus anggur di dalamnya dengan perlahan. "Aku menyukai musik tapi sekolah seni terlalu mahal."

Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa menit, hingga Mino mengakhiri keheningan itu. "Hanya itu jawabanmu?" Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Rasional dan sentimentil menjadi satu?"

"Ya."

"Yoon. Kau menarik menurutku, sangat menarik." Kalimat Mino hanya dibalas tawa pelan oleh Seungyoon, Minopun tertawa pelan bersama.

Sejak awal Mino tahu jika Yoon bukanlah nama lengkap, Kang Seungyoon. Sejak awal Mino tahu jika Seungyoon datang dengan maksud tertentu. Namun, dengan segala macam kebodohan yang ada di dunia ini Mino membukakan pintu untuk Seungyoon memasukinya, melenggang bebas. Menurunkan semua tembok pertahanannya. Ia tidak pernah percaya dengan roman picisan cinta pertama, ia juga tak tahu apa perasaan yang kini melandanya.

Cinta pertama? Penasaran? Napsu? Satu hal seorang Kang Seungyoon seolah mampu melumpuhkan tubuh seorang Song Minho, aromanya yang memabukkan membuat Mino selalu berkutat dengan mimpi kotor hampir setiap hari. Mata sipit, bibir penuh, senyum manis, wajah lelah, seragam polisi kusut yang Seungyoon kenakan, umpatan kasar, ucapan menohok, semua mampu membangkitkan gairah seorang Song Minho sampai ke titik yang selama ini tak pernah ia bayangkan. Ya, Song Minho menginginkan Kang Seungyoon seutuhnya seperti jantung yang membutuhkan denyutan dan paru-paru yang membutuhkan asupan oksigen.

Perlahan tangan kanan Mino terlepas dari jari-jemari Seungyoon dengan gerakan lembut tangan itu kini berada di bawah dagu Seungyoon. Memaksa sang pemilik dagu untuk menoleh dan bertatapan. "Aku tertarik padamu," Mino berucap pelan menurunkan gelas dari tangannya dan tangan Seungyoon. "Aku tahu kau tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu, aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam sesuatu yang intim ataupun cinta."

"Terimakasih." Seungyoon berucap lirih.

"Kau bisa menolakku sekarang juga, jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Seungyoon tersenyum sekilas kemudian tanpa peringatan ia mencium bibir di hadapannya. Terkejut karena tak menyangka jika Seungyoon akan memulai terlebih dahulu, hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Mino untuk mengambil alih permainan. Lembut, hangat, dan basah. Hanya tiga kata itu yang kini meracuni otak Mino. Kedua tangannya bergerak menekan tengkuk Seungyoon. Sesuatu yang ia tunggu akhirnya ia dapatkan, rasa dahaga terpuaskan. Dari tengkuk tangan kanan Mino bergerak turun dengan sensual menelusuri garis rahang kiri Seungyoon, leher jenjang, tulang selangka, pundak, lengan, tangan. Bergerak melintang ke depan mendarat pada permukaan datar perut Seungyoon.

Lidah saling mengenal, melilit, dan bergulat. Tangan kanan Seungyoon naik ke atas mengagumi dada bidang Mino. Sementara tangan kanan Mino kini berada di antara kaki Seungyoon. Tanpa maksud untuk menyapa, hanya sentuhan lembut nan canggung, yang membuat tubuh Seungyoon seolah terbakar dalam kobaran api besar. Kedua tangan Seungyoon berada di kedua lengan kekar Mino, menarik tubuh Mino dengan kasar ke arahnya, keinginan untuk merasakan berat tubuh Mino membebani tubuhnya benar-benar tak terelakkan lagi. Terlalu lama Seungyoon menunggu seseorang yang berani untuk menyentuhnya seperti sekarang, namun tidak ada yang berani melakukannya atau mungkin dirinya tak cukup menarik untuk dijelajahi.

"Kau terlalu menakutkan untuk sekedar permainan Kang Seungyoon." Bisik Mino ketika kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata gelap Seungyoon. Dan detik itu Seungyoon tidak peduli bagaimana Mino tahu nama lengkapnya, bagaimana Mino tahu tempat tinggalnya, bagaimana semua kasus kematian yang ia hadapi begitu rumit. Ia hanya menginginkan Song Mino menjamahnya, memasukinya, hanya itu yang ia inginkan untuk malam ini. Bibir kembali bertemu dengan ciuman basah penuh napsu, lidah bergerak kasar, lumatan, dan saliva tercampur.

"Minoo…," desah Seungyoon.

Mino tersenyum menggigit cuping kanan telinga Seungyoon. "Aku menginginkanmu." Mino menggeram pelan dan Seungyoon menjawabnya dengan sebuah lumatan liar.

"Mmmm….," lenguhan lolos dari bibir Mino, kedua tangannya dengan cekatan melucuti seragam dinas yang Seungyoon kenakan tak menginginkan untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Mino hanya ingin meraih kenikmatannya secepat mungkin. Kedua tangan Mino bergerak mengusap dada Seungyoon yang kini lembab oleh keringat.

Kedua lutut Mino bertumpu pada sofa yang tak begitu lebar namun sekali lagi ia tak peduli dengan apapun sekarang. "Haah…," desahan Seungyoon dan semburat merah di wajahnya membuktikan bahwa laki-laki di bawah tubuh kekar Song Minho itu, kini terbakar gairah dan napsu.

Mino menelusuri tubuh Seungyoon dengan takjub, semua ini lebih indah dari semua mimpi kotornya tentang Kang Seungyoon. Seungyoon begitu indah, begitu nyata, desahannya, denyut nadinya, kehangatannya, serta kulitnya yang lembab dan menguarkan aroma penuh godaan serta undangan. Kedua tangannya mencari jari-jemari lentik Seungyoon, menautkan mereka merasakan genggaman kuat Seungyoon selama beberapa detik. "Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi…," desah Mino di telinga Seungyoon.

"Lakukan Mino…, masuki aku."

Sebuah senyuman menghias wajah tampan Song Minho. Mino terbakar sekarang begitu membara, panas, dan mendidih. Mino melesak masuk, begitu dalam. Menggeram pelan di ceruk leher Seungyoon. Merasakan kenikmatan tak terungkap. "Yo—Yoon." Terbata Mino menyebut nama seseorang yang membuat kepalanya nyaris meledak. "Kau—ahhh…,"

Jari-jemari Seungyoon mencengkeram bahu kekar Mino erat. kuku-kuku yang terptong pendek itu menancap pada kulit Mino, tak melukai hanya memberikan ruam merah di sana. "Min—Mino." Panggilan putus asa itu keluar dari kedua bibir penuh Seungyoon.

"Apa kau tahu jika aku selalu memimpikanmu?" Kening Seungyoon berkerut dalam. Mino bergerak putus asa sedangkan Seungyoon berusaha keras untuk tidak menggeram seperti seekor binatang. "Aku bermimpi menyentuhmu, memasukimu, memilikimu."

"Ahhh…," pada akhirnya Seungyoon berteriak, tak bisa melawan kenikmatan yang melandanya. "Mino pelan-pelan!" Pekik Seungyoon saat gerakan Mino terlalu bersemangat.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya, sudah aku katakan tadi."

"Bisakah kau—Ahhhhh!" Tubuh Seungyoon melengkung ke atas, tubuhnya dahaga akan gairah membakar ini. Kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Mino yang bergerak tak beraturan.

Mino menyentak tubuhnya kasar, memasuki Seungyoon lebih dalam, menggigit kulit leher kanan Seungyoon. Menyesapnya nikmat. "Engggghh!" Hanya geraman nyaring yang Seungyoon keluarkan saat puncaknya tercapai. Kehangatan merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Panas dan terasa lengket di bawah sana, namun tetap menggoda dan sisa-sisa kenikmatan masih terasa jelas mengaliri setiap pembuluh darah dalam diri seorang Kang Seungyoon.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku membunuh adik tirimu bukan?" Tubuh Seungyoon menegang di bawah tindihan berat badan Mino. "Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan memberitahukan semuanya, jadi kau tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk mencari tahu."

Keheningan tercipta napas hangat Mino yang beberapa saat lalu terasa hangat dan penuh gairah menerpa kulit lembab Seungyoon, kini berubah menjadi hembusan napas dingin yang mengerikan. Seungyoon bisa merasakan detak jantungnya tak beraturan, keringat dingin terbentuk dengan cepat. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sejak dulu Kang Seungyoon? Kenapa kau harus bekerja keras untuk memasuki kehidupanku?"

"Aku—Aku." Seungyoon terbata. "Aku tidak tahu." Ia dengar tawa pelan Mino, berikutnya wajah tampan Mino kini terangkat, kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Seungyoon menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri dan pergi ke kamar untuk tidur, sofa ini tidak nyaman." Seungyoon hanya mampu mengangguk patuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungyoon mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, Mino tampak segar setelah memutuskan untuk mandi. Seungyoon duduk di atas sofa kamar Mino menunggu laki-laki di hadapannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Kapan kau akan mengatakan semuanya Song Minho."

Minho tersenyum miring. "Kau benar-benar menyelidiki aku rupanya."

"Aku hanya mencari kebenaran."

"Apa kau siap untuk menerima kebenaran?" Mino melangkah mendekat, Seungyoon terpaku di tempat menunggu apapun yang akan terjadi. Seungyoon menunduk. "Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri Kang Seungyoon. Aku benar-benar bingung kenapa kau harus bekerja keras untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupanku? Bukankah mencari informasi sederhana seperti ini sangat mudah untukmu."

Seungyoon mendengar suara tawa mengejek Mino yang memuakkan. "Diam kau pembunuh." Geram Seungyoon.

"Aku bukan pembunuh, angkat kepalamu dan tatap aku, caritahu apa yang kau inginkan!" Mino berteriak keras mencengkeram rahang Seungyoon. Memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya erat, Seungyoon benar-benar tak berdaya sekarang. "Bagaimana kau bisa menolong orang lain jika kau tidak bisa menerima dirimu sendiri Kang Seungyoon? Apa kau taku? Takut jika kenyataan yang akan kau terima berbeda dengan semua fantasi indah yang selama ini kau bangun?" Mino melepas cengkeramannya pada rahang Seungyoon, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan mengecup perlahan sisi kanan leher jenjang Seungyoon. "Aku ingin tahu bagaiman rasanya mengetahui masa lalu seseorang hanya dengan menatap matanya Kang Seungyoon. Aku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dan kau melihat masa lalu seseorang, bayangnkanlah apa yang bisa kita capai berdua?"

 **TBC**

Terimakasih review kalian _**BraveKim94, luciel, dumpling lion, juclieft, harmiyunia, Lizz Danesta, baityexoshinta1, vicli9ht, KaiNieris, Dekon927, sayakanoicinoe, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, carkipul94.**_ Terimakasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang bersedia membaca cerita saya. Sampai jumpa lagi…. Bye… bye…. Kira-kira setelah Hari Raya.


	8. Chapter 8

**MASK**

 **WINNER Fiction**

 **Characters: All WINNER member and other**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho X Seungyoon)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hai ini chapter delapan selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesahalan terutama typo sudah saya baca ulang tapi setiap di pos muncul lagi muncul lagi. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Aku bukan pembunuh, angkat kepalamu dan tatap aku, caritahu apa yang kau inginkan!" Mino berteriak keras mencengkeram rahang Seungyoon. Memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya erat, Seungyoon benar-benar tak berdaya sekarang. "Bagaimana kau bisa menolong orang lain jika kau tidak bisa menerima dirimu sendiri Kang Seungyoon? Apa kau taku? Takut jika kenyataan yang akan kau terima berbeda dengan semua fantasi indah yang selama ini kau bangun?" Mino melepas cengkeramannya pada rahang Seungyoon, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan mengecup perlahan sisi kanan leher jenjang Seungyoon. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mengetahui masa lalu seseorang hanya dengan menatap matanya Kang Seungyoon. Aku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dan kau melihat masa lalu seseorang, bayangkanlah apa yang bisa kita capai berdua?"

 **BAB DELAPAN**

Seungyoon menyeringai. "Memang apa yang bisa kita capai berdua? Kemampuan terkutuk ini tidak akan membawa kita kemanapun Song Minho." Geram Seungyoon, ia lantas mendorong dada Mino dengan kasar merapikan seragam dinas yang ia kenakan. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, semuanya sudah selesai akan aku sampaikan apa yang perlu disampaikan tentang kematian Minzy."

Mino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada mengamati Seungyoon dengan teliti. "Kaulah yang tidak mengakuinya karena masa lalu buruk. Siapa yang mengetahui perselingkuhan ayahnya? Siapa yang selalu menemukan barang yang hilang? Siapa yang tahu kejahatan-kejahatan kecil dari teman-teman sekelasnya? Siapa yang dijuluki aneh? Dan siapa yang dijauhi teman-teman? Karena semua kenangan buruk itu kau putuskan untuk menekan kemampuanmu dan bertingkah seperti manusia _normal_ lainnya."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Pekik Seungyoon. "Tutup mulutmu Mino kau tidak berhak mengatakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang hidupku."

"Lalu kau berhak untuk datang ke kehidupanku dan mencari tahu?" Tantang Mino.

"Demi kebenaran."

Mino menyeringai. "Kebenaran apa? Kau bahkan belum mengetahui apapun. Kau hanya mengambil kesimpulan semaumu." Seungyoon membuka bibibirnya namun tidak ada kata yang keluar.

"Ah!" Memekik pelan kala Mino menarik lengan kanannya dengan cukup kasar. Membuat tubuh mereka kembali menempel tak berjarak. Kedua telapak tangan lebar Mino membingkai wajah Seungyoon membuat Seungyoon mati-matian untuk tidak menatap ke dalam bola mata hitam yang mengintimidasi itu.

"Tatap aku."

"Tidak." Gumam Seungyoon, kali ini tidak ada nada perlawanan dalam jawabannya melainkan nada putus asa.

Hati Mino seketika melembut. "Kenapa?"

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Karena itu kau membunuh semua orang dan aku tidak ingin tahu."

Mino menurunkan kedua tangannya kemudian menarik tubuh Seungyoon dan mendekap Seungyoon dengan lembut. "Kau berusaha untuk menjalin kembali hubungan dengan ayahmu. Hubungan itu sangat rapuh dan kau tidak ingin berubah pikiran jika mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Aku mengerti itu."

Seungyoon mengangkat kedua tangannya memeluk punggung tegap Mino. "Maaf." Bisik Seungyoon.

"Tidak masalah. Terserah kau akan mengatakan apa pada ayahmu kurasa penyelidikan kasus kematian adik tirimu akan tetap menemui jalan buntu."

"Hmmm." Seungyoon hanya menggumam pelan, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini kecuali satu hal. Ia harus pulang sebelum ibunya dilanda kepanikan. "Mino…,"

"Aku antar kau pulang." Potong Mino dan Seungyoon masih belum terbiasa dengan kenyataan bahwa Mino memiliki kemampuan _aneh_.

"Tidak biarkan aku…,"

"Tidak ada penolakan." Tegas Mino.

"Baiklah." Seungyoon menyerah dan tanpa sepengetahuannya Mino menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Mino lebih dulu duduk di belakang kemudi mobil sport hitamnya. Dahi Seungyoon berkerut dalam mengamati mobil mewah di hadapannya bukan dengan tatapan takjub. "Kemana Mustangmu?"

"Aku bosan. Ayo masuk." Seungyoon masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Jangan mencurigai Mustangku, aku tidak melibatkan mobil kesayanganku dalam kasus kriminal. Percayalah. Ayo masuk."

Tatapan Mino tak bisa dibantah maka tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menuruti keinginan Mino. Seungyoon lantas masuk ke dalam mobil duduk tanpa memasang sabuk pengaman. Seungyoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah manapun kecuali kepada Mino.

"Seungyoon pakai sabuk pengamanmu." Seungyoon tak bergeming, Mino mendesis pelan lalu ia condongkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan meraih sabuk pengaman Seungyoon. "Aku akan memacu mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi." Kalimat Mino menarik perhatian Seungyoon, Mino tertawa pelan. "Aku bercanda." Tangan kanan Mino menggenggam pelan tangan kiri Seungyoon dan Seungyoon memilih untuk tetap mengabaikan Mino. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, jika aku mencintaimu."

"Mino…," desis Seungyoon tidak nyaman.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Entahlah."

"Baiklah aku tidak memaksamu." Mino lantas menegakkan tubuhnya namun tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan kiri Seungyoon. "Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, jangan mencoba untuk pergi dariku. Apa yang menjadi milikku tidak bisa aku lepaskan."

"Aku bukan milikmu."

"Setelah apa yang kita lakukan?" Seungyoon memilih bungkam, Mino tersenyum miring pada akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya, menyalakan mesin mobil. "Kau hanya perlu mengingat apa yang aku katakan tadi." Seungyoon lantas mengambil ponselnya mengirim pesan kepada Jinwoo jika dia akan izin hari ini. Dengan alasan sakit dengan sedikit rayuan menjijikan akhirnya Jinwoo setuju.

Seungyoon langsung melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mendorong pintu mobil saat dia menyadari Mino mengunci pintu otomatis. "Mino aku harus bergegas aku tidak ingin membuat ibuku cemas."

"Kau punya banyak masalah dengan ibumu, tak kusangka kau sebenarnya peduli."

"Buka pintunya."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau lebih sering menunjukkan perhatian pada ibumu, atau lebih banyak mengatakan cinta pada ibumu." Seungyoon menoleh dengan alis nyaris bertaut. "Aku tidak mencoba mengguruimu, siapa yang tahu satu detik lagi akan seperti apa."

"Buka PIN-TU." Ulang Seungyoon penuh penekanan.

"Sudah." Ucap Mino. Tangan kanan Seungyoon bergerak mendorong pintu namun Mino menahan lengan kirinya. "Kau tidak ingin mengajakku masuk?"

"Aku tinggal dengan ibuku."

"Mungkin kita bisa tinggal bersama?"

"Sudahlah." Seungyoon menyentak tangan Mino dan mendorong pintu mobil kemudian berlari menuju gedung flatnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, menoleh pada Mino.

Mino hanya menyeringai menarik pintu mobilnya yang lupa ditutup kembali oleh Seungyoon kemudian pergi tanpa menunggu hingga Seungyoon benar-benar memasuki gedung flat tempat tinggalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memijit pelan kedua pelipisnya Seungyoon berjalan pelan memasuki bangunan flat. Mengabaikan sapaan ramah yang ditujukan padanya, ia hanya ingin berbaring di bawah selimut. Semua terlalu membingungkan dan lebih parah dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk merasa bingung, semua gelap tanpa petunjuk.

"Seungyoon." Nyonya Kang menatap wajah putranya dengan cemas memegang kedua bahu Seungyoon dan sesekali memijat kedua bahu putranya pelan. Seungyoon tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya—sangat lelah. Maaf tidak memberi kabar semalam. Ibu bisakah aku memakai kamar tidur Ibu untuk hari ini?"

"Tentu, istirahatlah sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Apa kau lapar?

Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Aku lewatkan makan siang dan makan malam nanti."

"Seungyoon jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik." Seungyoon tak menjawab dia hanya melangkah pelan memasuki flat, mendorong satu-satunya pintu kamar di dalam flat kemudian menutup dan menguncinya dari dalam. Nyonya Kang menoleh, menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa.

Melepas dan mengganti seragam dinasnya, memakai kaos putih longgar dan celana kain abu-abu selutut. Seungyoon mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang tempat tidur sempit. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia tidak ingin tertarik masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam portal hitam yang membuatnya bingung, tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Ia sadar tidak bisa terus berlari dan bersembunyi. Menghadapi kenyataan. "Menghadapi kenyataan," gumam Seungyoon.

Ia tidak pernah melakukan ini setelah sekian lama. Sangat lama setelah ia mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang ayahnya inginkan, dan semua informasi yang ia dapatkan membuatnya kecewa. Menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, Seungyoon mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan menerima rasa kecewa yang mungkin akan ia dapatkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan satu tarikan napas dalam, Seungyoon membiarkan dirinya tertarik ke dalam lingkaran yang selama ini ia hindari. Memulai perjalanan yang tidak akan bisa ia jelaskan kepada setiap orang.

 _Apartemen dengan aroma mawar kuat, lilin-lilin berpendar, ruangan kamar yang nyaris gelap kecuali satu lilin yang dinyalakan terang di atas nakas, menerangi dinding dengan tempelan foto-foto bahagia, foto-foto persahabatan yang indah. Seungyoon menoleh ke kanan melihat ranjang, tidak ada yang istimewa ia putuskan untuk menjelajah lagi menyusup lebih dalam. Ia melihat ingatan orang lain. Melihat ingatan Song Minho. Dan di sanalah Seungyoon melihatnya, seorang gadis cantik memakai gaun putih berenda, dengan hiasan rambut dari rangkain kelopak mawar aneka warna. Berdiri di tepi gedung tinggi, tersenyum, menoleh ke arahnya. Seungyoon berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga menggapai tangan gadis itu._

" _Berhenti!" Teriak Seungyoon. Tidak, itu bukan teriakkannya, itu bukan suaranya, dan itu bukan tubuhnya, semua itu milik Mino. Terpaku Seungyoon melihat tubuh di hadapannya terjatuh cepat, meluncur berbahaya ke bawah. Kemudian semuanya sunyi._

 _Seungyoon memutar tubuhnya dan semuanya kini berubah. Bukan lagi di atas gedung melainkan di sebuah bar yang bising. Empat orang gadis muda duduk mengelilinginya. Seungyoon ingat gadis-gadis itu. Wajah mereka. CL, Minzy, Dara, dan Bom. Seungyoon lantas menunduk melihat pantulan wajahnya dari gelas kristal. Ia kini berada di dalam pikiran Lee Hi. Kemudian semuanya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat, semua gadis tertawa bahagia dan Lee Hi yang seharusnya belum bisa minum, meminum vodka-nya dengan berani, bagaimana para gadis menggoda pria kecuali Lee Hi._

 _Dan bagaimana Lee Hi berakhir di sebuah kamar melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan. Di pagi hari dia menangis histeris menyesali semuanya, ia datang menemui keempat sahabatnya yang dengan dingin mengatakan mereka tak bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Merasa kotor Lee Hi memilih mengakhiri hidupnya. Dan Seungyoon melompat dari pikiran satu orang ke pikiran yang lain, melihat saat-saat terakhir hidup Minzy, CL, Dara, dan Bom. Melihat bagaimana Mino menerima kemampuannya dan memutuskan untuk mengkahiri hidup mereka yang telah merenggut kepolosan dan kehidupan adik kesayangannya._

"Hah!" Seungyoon tersentak, ia mengakhiri perjalanannya dengan kasar. Tubuhnya terjatuh dengan suara berdebum cukup nyaring ke lantai tanpa lapisan karpet. Punggung tangan kanannya terasa basah, ia melihat tetesan darah di atas punggung tangan kanannya. Bibirnya terbuka meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Terengah-engah, memasuki pikiran orang lain untuk melihat masa lalu selalu melelahkan apalagi jika orang itu sudah meninggal.

Tubuh Seungyoon gemetar hebat, menggunakan pinggiran ranjang tempat tidur sebagai penyangga tubuhnya. Seungyoon menarik selimut kemudian menyusup ke dalam, berbaring, dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dingin menusuk, tenggorokannya benar-benar kering namun ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bergerak mengambil air minum di dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka kedua matanya, Seungyoon merasa kepalanya jauh lebih baik begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Meski ia belum bisa mengatakan telah pulih secara penuh. Perlahan turun dari ranjang, Seungyoon mengambil ponselnya. "Dua belas siang di hari yang lain. Astaga aku benar-benar tertidur sangat lama. Aku melewatkan tugasku hari ini." Gumamnya, total dua hari dia membolos. Ada dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya, Jinwoo, Seunghoon, dan Taehyun.

Flat sepi, dua mangkuk berisi nasi dan kimchi berada di meja makan. Seungyoon beruntung tidak langsung menghadapi wajah ibunya saat dirinya benar-benar berantakan seperti sekarang. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel kemudian membasuh muka dan berkumur, membersihkan darah kering di bawah hidungnya kemudian mengambil air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin. Meminumnya dengan serampangan karena rasa haus. Seungyoon lantas mengambil ponsel dan mendial nomor Jinwoo.

" _Seungyoon! Kenapa kau tidak menampakan batang hidungmu?!"_

"Maaf, aku benar-benar sakit _Hyung_." Seungyoon mendengar hembusan napas kasar Jinwoo.

" _Baiklah, saat masuk bawa surat doktermu."_

"Jinwoo hyung tahu aku tidak akan pernah pergi ke dokter, pemborosan."

" _Kesehatanmu lebih penting bodoh!"_

"Hmmm." Seungyoon bergumam malas.

" _Baiklah terserah! Gajimu dipotong."_ Tegas Jinwoo, Seungyoon tak berniat untuk membalas dan tak lama sambungan telepon terputus. Seungyoon lantas mendudukan dirinya menatap menu sarapan yang terhidang dengan malas.

Sesendok nasi dingin dan potongan kimchi masuk ke dalam mulutnya, perlahan dikunyah, Seungyoon putuskan untuk menghubungi nomor lain untuk menyelesaikan sisa urusan.

" _Seungyoon."_

"Tuan Gong, bisakah kita bertemu hari ini? Tentang kasus putri Anda, saya ingin membicarakannya. Apa Anda punya waktu hari ini? Saya harap ada karena hanya hari ini saya ada waktu."

" _Tentu Seungyoon, kau ingin bertemu dimana?"_

"Terserah Anda ingin bertemu dimana."

" _Taman di dekat flat tempat tinggalmu."_

Seungyoon mengumpat di dalam hati, tentu saja Taeyang tahu tempatnya tinggal. Mencari tahu dimana tempat tinggal kumuhnya bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk orang seperti Taeyang. "Ya. Pukul dua siang."

" _Tentu Seung…,"_ Seungyoon memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak kemudian ia abaikan panggilan lain yang masuk dari Taeyang. Selanjutnya Seungyoon meneruskan acara sarapannya dengan tenang atau setidaknya ia bersedia untuk menikmati ketenangan, karena pikirannya benar-benar berkelana ke berbagai tempat.

Selesai dengan sarapan merangkap makan siangnya Seungyoon membiarkan peralatan makan kotor tetap berada di atas meja. Agar ibunya tahu jika dia menghabiskan makanannya. Mandi dan memakai pakaian. Kaos hitam dirangkap jaket hitam, jins biru pudar dengan sobekan pada bagian lutut kanan. Bukan sobekan karena gaya namun itu benar-benar sobek karena kecelakaan. Saat bebas tugas hampir setahun yang lalu ia mengejar remaja bermasalah, di situlah Seungyoon mendapatkan sobekan pada jins favoritnya.

"Hai Seungyoon, Ibu pikir kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini." Nyonya Song mengamati wajah putranya lekat. "Kau pucat Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Ibu darimana?"

"Mengambil cucian."

"Hmmm…, aku pergi sebentar aku akan kembali cepat. Jika lama aku akan mengirim pesan pada Ibu."

Sebagai seorang ibu nyonya Song ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi namun ia tidak ingin membuat putranya merasa tidak nyaman. Dan berakibat pada hubungan mereka yang sudah sangat rapuh. "Hati-hati."

"Ya." Balas Seungyoon singkat ia lantas berjalan menuju pintu dengan tangan kiri ia masukan ke dalam saku jaket yang dikenakannya.

Memakai jaket hitam di siang musim panas bukanlah hal wajar pantas saja semua orang melempar tatapan aneh kepada dirinya. Mungkin mereka berpikir jika Seungyoon adalah seorang pecandu yang sedang ketagihan. Dan seperti itulah penampakan Seungyoon saat ia tak sengaja melihat penampilannya pada kaca spion salah satu mobil yang terpikir di pinggir jalan. Wajah dan bibirnya benar-benar terlihat pucat. Seungyoon juga merasa sedikit kedinginan dan tubuhnya terasa cukup lelah sekarang. "Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam ingatan orang lain lagi," gerutunya sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju taman di dekat flat tempat tinggalnya.

Langkah kaki Seungyoon terhenti karena merasa seolah ada seseorang yang menarik bahu kanannya, menahan langkah kakinya. Aroma bunga mawar dan perasaan seseorang mengintai menekan dadanya. Seungyoon lantas memutar tubuhnya memeriksa keadaan sekitar, seseorang yang ia cemaskan tak terlihat dimanapun. "Haaah." Menghembuskan napas kasar, Seungyoon berbelok menuju taman kecil tempat dia bertemu dengan Taeyang nanti.

Taman kecil yang nyaris tanpa tumbuhan tak menarik hanya ada dua bangku panjang dari besi berkarat, kolam pasir yang tampak sangat buruk. Tidak ada rerumputan subur yang menutupi tanah. Tempat hiburan murah dan benar-benar murahan. Seungyoon melangkah pelan memasuki areal taman sepi, mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku panjang. Sambil berharap noda karat tak mengotori bagian belakang jins favoritnya.

Setengah dua, ia melihat layar ponselnya. Setengah jam lagi sebelum Taeyang datang. Dua puluh persen sisa batrei ponselnya. Seungyoon menoleh ke kanan ke arah pintu masuk taman berharap Taeyang muncul lebih cepat, kepalanya terasa cukup berat sekarang. Dan ia hanya ingin semuanya berakhir sekarang jadi dia bisa tidur dan memulihkan tubuhnya.

"Ah!" Seungyoon berteriak cukup kencang karena seseorang menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin pada pipi kirinya. Menoleh cepat Seungyoon melihat Taeyang dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Ini." Taeyang menyodorkan sekaleng soda yang disambut oleh gelengan Seungyoon. "Seungyoon!" Pekikan itu, Seungyoon yakin wajah pucatnya pasti menarik perhatian Taeyang. "Apa kau sakit?"

Seungyoon menarik tubuhnya menjauhi tangan Taeyang yang bersiap menyentuh dahinya. "Saya baik-baik saja, bisakah kita bicara sekarang?"

"Seungyoon hentikan." Ucap Taeyang membuat Seungyoon melempar tatapan bingung. "Jangan menggunakan bahasa formal padaku Seungyoon bisakah….," _Bisakah kau memanggilku Ayah?_ Kalimat terakhir Taeyang diucapkan dalam hati.

"Apa?" Seungyoon bertanya, karena dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran berbeda dengan Mino, dia hanya bisa melihat kenangan masa lalu seseorang. Dan sekarang Seungyoon sedang tidak ingin melakukannya, melihat masa lalu seseorang itu melelahkan. Dan mengingat nama Mino membuat tubuhya menggigil tanpa alasan.

Taeyang mendudukan dirinya di samping Seungyoon. "Aku siap mendengar semuanya." Ia melirik sang putra yang terlihat tak baik-baik saja namun ia memilih diam dan menunggu.

"Hasil penyelidikannya sama. Kematian putri Anda karena kecelakaan."

Jeda beberapa saat hingga Taeyang menjawab. "Seungyoon aku yakin kau bisa memberikan jawaban yang lebih baik dari itu."

"Putri Anda membuat kesalahan dan karena kesalahan itu seseorang membenci putri Anda dan menginginkan kematian putri Anda."

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Meski saya menjawabnya, Anda tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Karena apa? Demi putriku aku bisa melakukan apa saja."

Seungyoon merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya, iri, ya, dia merasa iri dengan perhatian Taeyang pada putrinya. "Sesuatu di luar akal sehat manusia. Mungkin Anda tidak akan percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu…,"

"Aku percaya." Potong Taeyang membuat Seungyoon terperanjat. "Karena putraku adalah salah satu anak yang istimewa."

"Cukup." Ucap Seungyoon. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Jangan mencoba untuk mendekatiku, semuanya—semua terlambat tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki. Hanya jawaban itu yang bisa saya berikan tentang kasus kematian putri Anda, Tuan. Jangan menemui saya lagi. Selamat tinggal."

"Seungyoon." Cegah Taeyang.

"Putri Anda membuat salah seorang sahabatnya meninggal. Lee Hi, dia meninggal karena salah satunya akibat kesalahan Minzy. Dan kakak dari Lee Hi membalas dendam, tidak ada bukti bagaimana Anda bisa menuntutnya?"

"Yang membunuh putriku Song Minho?" Seungyoon mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Dia…,"

"Tidak!" Seungyoon berteriak sambil menahan tangan kanan sang ayah yang bersiap untuk pergi dari taman. "Jangan melakukan apapun, saya mohon. Minho bisa membunuh Anda." Taeyang hanya tersenyum. "Saya tidak bercanda! Minho bisa membunuh Anda sekarang juga."

"Seungyoon…," Taeyang belum sempat melengkapi kalimatnya karena Seungyoon tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

Pelukan itu Seungyoon berikan mungkin karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia peduli. Peduli pada laki-laki yang memilih pergi dari kehidupan dirinya dan ibunya. Namun hal lain adalah hanya itu yang dapat ia pikirkan untuk melindungi laki-laki di hadapannya. Saat aroma mawar tercium dengan sangat kuat.

 _Seungyoon berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh menaiki anak tangga apartemen Mino yang kali ini terlihat tiga kali lebih banyak. Kedua kakinya nyaris melilit satu sama lain dan hampir mengirimnya menggelinding ke dasar tangga. Napas tersengal dan Seungyoon hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya akibat berlari. Berjalan gontai dengan sisa tenaga Seungyoon melihat pintu apartemen Mino terbuka lebar seolah mengundang dan menunggu seseorang untuk masuk. Minho berdiri di tengah ruangan, memakai stelan jas abu-abu. Tersenyum tipis nyaris menyeringai._

" _Song Minho."_

" _Kang Seungyoon." Keduanya memanggil secara bersamaan._

" _Kau tidak bisa pergi dariku."_

" _Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi."_

" _Suka atau tidak suka kau milikku."_

" _Brengsek!"_

" _Jika kau ingin pergi dariku baiklah, kau bisa berusaha dan mari kita lihat siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan ini." Mino tersenyum miring sambil menatap Seungyoon meremehkan._

"Ah!" Seungyoon tersentak apa yang dilihatnya sekarang membuatnya kebingungan.

"Seungyoon, tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"A—apa?!" Seungyoon benar-benar bingung, otaknya seolah memproses informasi dengan sangat lambat.

"Di mobil kita ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit?" Seungyoon bertanya dengan bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau pingsan di hadapanku Seungyoon, sebagai ayahmu aku peduli padamu."

Seungyoon menelan ludah kasar menatap wajah Taeyang dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Ia bisa melihat garis-garis halus meski Taeyang begitu tampan namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika Taeyang sudah melewati usia empat puluh tahunnya. Memilih menutup mulut, Seungyoon mencoba mengingat semua kejadian di taman tadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

 **TBC**

Hai saya update, tidak sampai hari raya hehehehe. Hari raya tenggat paling lambat. Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita saya sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Terimakasih review kalian _**dumpling lion, baityexoshinta1, GithaAC, PCYong, shinhy, luciel, harmiyunia, Rey16, carkipul94, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, harmiyunia, Dekon927, sayakanoicinoe, vicli9ht, KaiNieris.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**MASK**

 **WINNER Fiction**

 **Characters: All WINNER member and other**

 **Pairing: MinYoon (Minho X Seungyoon)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Boomiee92**

 **Hai ini chapter sembilan selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesahalan terutama typo sudah saya baca ulang tapi setiap di pos muncul lagi muncul lagi. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Ah!" Seungyoon tersentak apa yang dilihatnya sekarang membuatnya kebingungan.

"Seungyoon, tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"A—apa?!" Seungyoon benar-benar bingung, otaknya seolah memproses informasi dengan sangat lambat.

"Di mobil kita ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit?" Seungyoon bertanya dengan bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau pingsan di hadapanku Seungyoon, sebagai ayahmu aku peduli padamu."

Seungyoon menelan ludah kasar menatap wajah Taeyang dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Ia bisa melihat garis-garis halus meski Taeyang begitu tampan namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika Taeyang sudah melewati usia empat puluh tahunnya. Memilih menutup mulut, Seungyoon mencoba mengingat semua kejadian di taman tadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

Perlahan, Seungyoon memaksa untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya meski ia masih ingin tidur lebih lama meski sesuatu yang ia pakai untuk berbaring terasa begitu nyaman, jauh lebih nyaman dibanding kasur lipat tua dan tipis yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk melewati malam. Dan ingatan itu yang membuat dirinya terpaksa untuk terjaga.

Dengan cepat Seungyoon mengenali tempat dimana dirinya terbaring sekarang. Kamar rumah sakit. Kamar rumah sakit VIP semuanya terlihat terlalu berlebihan sangat berbeda dengan ruangan para remaja mabuk atau para remaja yang mendapatkan luka kecil saat berpesta dan dia bawa ke rumah sakit olehnya.

"Hei Seungyoon kau sudah sadar, aku akan menghubungi ibumu supaya dia tidak cemas."

"Tidak." Cegah Seungyoon dengan cepat ia mendudukan tubuhnya kemudian bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Biar aku sendiri yang menghubungi Ibu."

Taeyang mengangguk pelan keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa detik. "Dokter bilang kau hanya kelelahan. Kau harus banyak istirahat tubuhmu tidak dalam kondisi yang baik sekarang."

"Ya." Jawab Seungyoon singkat.

"Kau—kau kelelahan dan tertekan. Apa penyelidikan kasus Minzy yang membuatmu kesusahan seperti sekarang ini?"

"Ya."

"Maafkan aku."

"Itu kewajibanku untuk melayani masyarakat."

"Melayani masyarakat tidak lebih dari itu?"

Seungyoon menelan ludah kasar. "Kau yang memilih pergi dariku, dari Ibu. Semuanya berakhir saat kau memilih pergi, semua ikatan itu terputus saat kau pergi."

"Itu artinya kau tidak akan memanggilku Ayah, selamanya?"

"Apa kau menginginkannya?"

Taeyang mengangguk. "Aku menginginkannya."

Seungyoon berusaha mengabaikan suara di dalam kepalanya yang memintanya untuk menyerah dan memberi Taeyang kesempatan kedua. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kesempatan kedua. Seharusnya kau sadar akan hal itu sebelum memilih untuk pergi."

"Seungyoon…,"

"Kau hanya takut kehilangan semuanya, kau takut sendirian, putrimu pergi dan sebentar lagi istrimu juga pergi. Istrimu sekarat karena kanker, aku bisa melihat semua ingatanmu dari kedua matamu."

Taeyang membisu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Ternyata itu bakatmu, membaca ingatan manusia membaca kenangan mereka. Kurasa bakatmu itu yang membongkar perselingkuhanku."

"Kau menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik, aku dan Minzy lahir di tahun yang sama."

"Maaf."

Kali ini Seungyoon tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa, tidak usah minta maaf." Seungyoon menatap kedua mata ayahnya. "Karena kata maaf tidak bisa menyelesaikan setiap masalah."

"Aku datang ke tempat kerjamu dan mengatakan semua alasannya, kau diberi kelonggaran tiga hari lagi tapi untuk bulan ini kau tidak bisa menerima gaji."

"Aku tahu." Seungyoon membalas singkat kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada tirai cokelat muda.

"Kenapa kau menghindari Mino? Apa karena dia pembunuh?"

"Dia membunuh karena alasan, aku bisa menerima alasan itu karena jika aku ada pada posisi Mino aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya."

"Kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Aku hanya ingin hidup normal dan bertemu dengan Mino hanya akan mengingatkan siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku benci itu."

"Kau pikir seperti apa hidup normal itu?"

"Tidak melihat kenangan orang lain. Itulah kehidupan yang normal."

"Seungyoon…,"

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?"

"Dua hari lagi tapi aku ingin kau tinggal sampai tiga hari di sini, untuk memastikan jika kau baik-baik saja." Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Seungyoon..,"

"Aku ingin tidur lagi." Untuk kedua kalinya Seungyoon memotong kalimat Taeyang.

Taeyang tersenyum perih. "Tentang Mino aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Kau akan mati jika mendekati Mino."

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Meski aku kecewa padamu aku tidak mau melihatmu mati." Taeyang tak menjawab. "Sulit melihatmu sebagai ayahku tapi tidak sulit melihatmu sebagai seorang manusia, dan jika aku bisa mencegahmu mati aku akan melakukannya."

Taeyang berdiri dari sofa mendekati Seungyoon menepuk pelan tangan kiri Seungyoon. "Istirahatlah."

"Jangan mendekati Mino, jangan mengusiknya. Aku mohon."

"Tentu."

"Berjanjilah, kau harus berjanji padaku."

"Aku janji."

"Terimakasih."

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak." Seungyoon mengangguk pelan, Taeyang menarik selimut sebatas dagu Seungyoon kemudian mengusak pelan rambut tebal Seungyoon sebelum melangkah pergi.

Seungyoon menatap pintu kamar rawat yang kini tertutup sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk kembali dan melihat ponselnya di atas nakas. Tangan kirinya terulur mengambil ponsel melihat sedikit sisa batrei tersisa pada ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Seungyoon langsung menghubungi nomor ponsel sang ibu.

" _Seungyoon!"_ Satu nada panggil kemudian dilanjutkan dengan jawaban dan panggilan nama yang syarat akan kecemasan.

"Ibu aku—aku akan pulang tiga hari lagi."

" _Kau dimana Seungyoon?!"_

"Ibu aku baik-baik saja, jangan cemas aku akan pulang tiga hari lagi atau mungkin lebih cepat."

" _Seungyoon."_

"Aku mohon jangan cemas. Sudah ya Ibu, batrei ponselku tersisa sedikit." Tanpa menunggu lagi Seungyoon memutus sambungan telepon memandang layar ponsel di tangannya, batrei ponselnya berwarna merah tersisa sepuluh persen.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan ibumu." Terkejut mendapati Mino sudah berada di dalam kamar rawatnya berdiri di ujung ranjang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau membangun tembok pembatas yang sangat kokoh pada wanita yang melahirkanmu?"

"Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri? Dan berhenti masuk ke dalam pikiranku."

Mino tersenyum miring. "Kurasa kita sama saja, kau dikhianati, aku juga. Orang terdekat adalah mereka yang mampu menyakiti dengan sangat parah."

"Setidaknya aku tidak membunuh siapapun." Cibir Seungyoon.

"Tapi kau pernah memikirkannya. Jangan mengelak." Mino melangkah mendekat kemudian meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di bawah dagu Seungyoon. "Kau pernah berpikir akan lebih baik jika ayahmu mati saja, laki-laki yang membuat ibumu menangis hampir setiap malam. Kau berharap dia mati. Perbedaanmu denganku hanya satu Kang Seungyoon, kau hanya memikirkannya saja sedangkan aku melakukannya."

Seungyoon memalingkan wajahnya dari Mino. "Pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

"Tapi aku ingin melihatmu."

"Kenapa kau tertarik padaku?" Seungyoon bertanya tanpa menatap Mino.

"Sama seperti yang kau pikirkan tentang aku."

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun tentangmu."

Seungyoon mendengar tawa mengejek Mino. "Jangan mengelak, aku mendengar suara pikiranmu dengan sangat jelas."

"Berhenti melihat isi pikiranku."

"Itu terjadi begitu saja seperti detak jantung, apa kau bisa menghentikan detak jantungmu sendiri."

"Pergilah, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu."

"Dan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara kita?"

"Lupakan saja."

Mino tersenyum miring. "Aku akan pergi jika kau berhasil membuatku pergi."

Pintu ruang rawat terdorong ke dalam, Taeyang melangkah masuk. "Ah maaf apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak…, aku belum tidur sebenarnya." Seungyoon menelan ludah kasar ia menatap Taeyang lekat, Taeyang tak menyadari kehadiran Mino berarti dugaannya tepat. Mino bermain-main dengan pikirannya.

"Aku pikir kau pasti ingin memakan camilan, buah mungkin?"

"Tidak." Seungyoon menjawab tegas. "Kau keluar saja aku butuh ketenangan." Taeyang tak menanggapi dan terus melangkah mendekati meja kopi. Di sana terletak mangkuk buah dari kristal lengkap dengan beraneka macam buah dan tentu saja sebilah pisau.

"Bagaimana dengan apel?"

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja. Keluarlah." Taeyang tetap melangkah dan Seungyoon melihat Mino menyeringai. "Jangan melukainya Song Minho." Ucap Seungyoon, Mino tak menjawab kecuali tersenyum tipis. Tenggorokan Seungyoon tercekat Taeyang menggenggam pisau dengan terbalik menggenggam bagian yang tajam dengan erat, Seungyoon melihat darah segar mengalir dari telapak tangan kanan Taeyang yang terluka. "Cukup." Seungyoon melompat turun dari ranjang bergegas menghampiri Taeyang, menepuk bahu kanan Taeyang.

CLANG! Suara benturan besi pisau beradu dengan lantai keras terdengar nyaring, Taeyang tersentak terkejut dengan luka di tangan kanannya, Mino menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. "Kau melukai tangamu." Bisik Seungyoon.

"Hanya luka gores kecil aku akan menemui perawat dan meminta lukaku diobati jangan cemas." Taeyang tersenyum.

"Luka itu akan dijahit." Balas Seungyoon.

Taeyang terdiam untuk beberapa detik. "Aku rasa tidak masalah, berbaringlah kembali, jangan cemas."

"Aku akan menunggu, kurasa aku baik-baik saja dan aku bisa pulang sekarang."

"Seungyoon…."

"Terimakasih atas semuanya bisakah kau menyelesaikan semuanya, aku ingin pulang sekarang." Seungyoon menatap Taeyang dan Taeyang tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak.

"Sopirku akan mengantarmu pulang, aku pergi dulu untuk mengobati lukaku." Taeyang tersenyum lebar, mata sipitnya tertarik ke samping membentuk bulan sabit. Sebuah senyuman yang seolah mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal, tidak ada yang berlangsung dengan baik-baik saja sekarang atau kemarin, atau mungkin esok hari, tidak ada yang baik-baik saja.

Seungyoon mendekati lemari pakaian, membuka lemari itu seperti dugaannya ada pakaian layak pakai di dalam lemari. Mengambil kaos berwarna biru tua, jaket jins biru muda, celana hitam, dan topi baseball hitam. Seungyoon memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian rawat rumah sakitnya dengan pakaian baru, mencuci muka, berkumur, kemudian keluar untuk mencari sepatu yang bisa dia kenakan. Seungyoon mendapati sepasang Nike merah di bawah ranjang tempat tidur, tentu saja itu bukan sepatu miliknya. Melihat ukuran yang sesuai dengan ukuran kakinya, Seungyoon memutuskan untuk memakai sepatu itu. Taeyang bisa membeli beberapa ratus pasang Nike yang baru, mengambil sepasang tidak akan menyakiti siapapun.

Pintu ruang rawat terdorong ke dalam, Seungyoon menatap seorang laki-laki yang melangkah masuk. "Apa Anda sudah siap?"

"Maaf, apa Anda sopir tuan Taeyang?"

"Anda benar, saya ditugaskan untuk mengantar Anda pulang, mari Tuan."

"Terimakasih." Seungyoon berucap sopan kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungyoon menolak untuk diantar hingga di depan gedung flat sewanya, ia memilih untuk melanjutkan sisa perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Seungyoon berdiri di depan pintu flat, sedikit ragu apakah dia harus mengetuk pintu atau langsung masuk. Bersikap dingin atau memeluk hangat ibunya, semua pertimbangan itu membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa gugup hal yang selama ini tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Menahan bibir bawahnya dengan gigitan pelan antara gigi atas dan gigi bawah, Seungyoon akhirnya memilih untuk mengetuk pintu flat.

Langkah kaki terdengar tak berapa lama suara berdecit pintu besi flat yang memekakan telinga menyapa Seungyoon. "Hai, Ibu." Sapa Seungyoon canggung. Tidak ada balasan dan Seungyoon terkejut ketika ibunya menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Seungyoon menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan semua emosi yang seolah menekan, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan sang ibu. Pelukan yang selama ini mati-matian ia hindari.

Pelukan itu berakhir, wajah Seungyoon dengan cepat berada di dalam bingkai hangat kedua telapak tangan ibu kandungnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu harus diulang sebanyak tiga kali. Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Ibu sangat lega."

Dan saat air mata dari kedua mata ibunya mengalir keluar, saat itulah Seungyoon melihat dengan jelas betapa lelahnya wajah sang ibu. Kantung mata hitam, mata sembab dan merah. "Apa—Ibu tidak tidur semalam?"

"Bagaimana Ibu bisa tidur jika kau tidak pulang tanpa kabar."

"Bukankah aku sudah sering melakukannya." Seungyoon tak mendapat jawaban. "Apa Ibu tidak tidur setiap kali aku tidak pulang ke rumah?"

"Ibu akan menyiapkan air panas kau harus mandi dan Ibu akan memasak daging kesukaanmu."

"Ibu jangan menghidari pertanyaanku, apa Ibu selalu seperti ini? Tidak tidur setiap kali aku tidak pulang ke rumah?"

"Ibu selalu mencemaskanmu, bagaimana jika remaja yang kau tangani memutuskan untuk menyerangmu. Pikiran-pikiran negatif seperti itu yang membuat Ibu selalu terjaga sampai kau kembali dengan selamat ke rumah."

Seungyoon melangkah memasuki flat menutup pintu flat. "Aku ingin mandi sekarang."

"Ibu akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

"Maafkan aku Ibu."

Terperanjat kemudian tersenyum nyonya Song mengusap pelan puncak kepala Seungyoon. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Dan hari itu Seungyoon untuk pertama kalinya mengetahui setiap kecemasan sang ibu terhadap dirinya, untuk pertama kali mereka makan bersama, untuk pertama kali saling bercerita, untuk pertama kali Seungyoon mengungkapkan betapa dia sangat menyayangi wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya seorang diri. Dan hari itu Seungyoon mengetahui jika ibunya sama sekali tidak membenci laki-laki yang telah mengkhianantinya dan laki-laki yang memilih pergi. Dan hari itu Seungyoon merasa dia belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki jiwa besar seperti ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Seungyoon berangkat sangat pagi, tiga jam lebih awal dari jadwal masuk kerjanya. Matahari belum terbit bahkan, semua orang di kantor pasti akan melempar tatapan bingung nanti. Seungyoon tidak peduli dia menginginkan sedikit kedamaian. Berjalan kaki menikmati pagi dan mendengar suara di dalam kepalanya dengan tenang.

"Aku turut senang kau baik-baik saja Seungyoon." Seungyoon menelan ludah kasar menatap Mino yang menunggunya di depan kantor polisi. "Kurasa kebetulan aku menunggumu sepagi ini. Kau berangkat pagi sekali bahkan matahari belum terbit. Apa kau menghindari sesuatu?" Seungyoon memilih bungkam. "Seungyoon." Mino menahan lengan kanan Seungyoon. Memberi tatapan tajam, Seungyoon melepaskan pegangan Mino pada lengannya sebelum melangkah memasuki kantor tempatnya bertugas.

"Seungyooon!" Sambutan hangat dari teman-teman yang terkadang membuat Seungyoon merasa heran sekarang membuat Seungyoon merasa sangat bahagia. Ia membalas pelukan Seunghoon, Jinwoo, dan Taehyun.

"Apa kau yakin sudah baik-baik saja?" Jinwoo bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Seungyoon tersenyum membalas beberapa candaan murahan Seunghoon dan beberapa pukulan untuk Taehyun sebelum memutuskan mengambil segelas air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

Aroma wangi mawar yang tercium kuat membuat tubuh Seungyoon menggigil ia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat setelah mendengar letusan senjata api. Taehyung, Jinwoo, dan Seunghoon sudah tergeletak di atas lantai dengan darah segar, dan tiga senjata api di tangan masing-masing. Seungyoon berlari gelagapan menuju pesawat telepon menghubungi paramedis. Seungyoon berdiri terpaku menatap ketiga sahabatnya, ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Kehilangan ketiga sahabatnya adalah mimpi buruk. Dengan langkah gontai Seungyoon mencoba memeriksa seberapa fatal peluru yang menembus tubuh ketiganya. Aroma mawar kembali tercium. "Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?" Bisik Seungyoon dengan nada lemah, ia lelah dengan semua tindakan Mino sekarang.

Paramedis datang dengan cepat, ketiganya dibawa ke dalam ambulans tentu saja semua itu menarik perhatian cukup banyak orang. Seungyoon mengikuti ambulans menggunakan taksi. Seungyoon berdiri dari duduknya menatap tim dokter yang menghampirinya, ia berharap tidak ada kabar buruk yang perlu ia dengarkan. "Bagaimana?"

"Ketiga temanmu selamat, selanjutnya tentu saja kau harus memberi keterangan tentang percobaan bunuh diri ketiga temanmu."

"Terimakasih." Seungyoon berucap penuh kelegaan sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas kursi plastik keras ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

"Keluarga teman-temanmu sudah dihubungi mungkin kau bisa pulang." Ucap dokter Kwon, dokter yang sering menangani para polisi yang terluka saat bertugas.

"Saya akan pulang sebentar lagi." Jawab Seungyoon, dokter Kwon mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan pergi.

Ponsel di dalam saku Seungyoon bergetar, panggilan dari ibunya. "Hai Ibu."

" _Maaf ini Seungyoon?"_

"I—iya." Terbata Seungyoon menjawab, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak liar untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Ia merasa apa yang akan didengarnya bukanlah berita yang baik. "Ada masalah apa?"

" _Aku Bibi Jeon, tetangga di lantai dua. Ibumu tergelincir dari tangga tapi tidak ada yang parah hanya terkilir di pergelangan kaki kanan. Aku membawanya ke klinik di depan flat, sebentar lagi aku akan membawa ibumu pulang."_

"Te—terimakasih bibi Jeon."

" _Tentu, selamat bekerja Seungyoon."_

Tangan kiri Seungyoon menggenggam ponselnya erat, atau lebih tepatnya meremas ponsel tak bersalahnya itu. Ia berlari cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit bahkan ia tak menyadari keluarga ketiga sahabatnya ketika mereka berpapasan. Seungyoon tak berpikir untuk menghentikan taksi dengan bodoh dia berlari menuju apartemen Mino yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah sakit. Pikirannya berkabut sekarang, ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Mino secepat mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" Seungyoon berteriak sekuat tenaga di hadapan Mino yang duduk di atas meja makan dengan santai.

"Aku bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas jangan berteriak."

"Brengsek!" Seungyoon kembali berteriak berlari menghampiri Mino menarik kerah kemeja Mino dengan kasar. "Kau mengirim ibuku ke rumah sakit!"

"Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil, kaki ibumu hanya terkilir jangan membesar-besarkannya Seungyoon."

Seungyoon lantas mendorong kasar dada Mino. "Terkilir untuk sekarang, tapi selanjutnya apa? Kau akan membuat kepala ibuku meledak? Membuat ibuku tertabrak mobil? Membuatnya kejang? Membuatnya bunuh diri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Apa kau menikmatinya?! Kau menikmati setiap penderitaan dan kematian? Kau ingin mengambil semuanya dari hidupku? Teman-temanku? Ibuku? Semuanya! Kau ingin mengambil semuanya agar aku merasakan penderitaanmu? Kenapa aku?! Apa salahku?! Aku datang padamu untuk mencari kebenaran dan kau menghukumku?!"

"Aku hanya takut kau pergi dariku, karena aku bukan manusia normal. Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau takut? Kenapa kau tidak menerima bakatmu?"

"Aku punya alasan." Balas Seungyoon singkat.

"Jangan pergi Seungyoon, aku mohon. Aku selalu sendiri dan hanya kau yang aku miliki. Kau bisa melihat ingatanku aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau tidak berbohong tentang masa lalumu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan tentang menginginkan aku adalah kejujuran."

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya?"

"Yang aku tahu kau mengirim teman-teman dan ibuku ke rumah sakit, aku membencinya."

"Maaf."

"Berhenti! Aku muak dengan kata maaf, semua orang mengatakan maaf tapi apa?! Tidak ada masalah yang selesai karena kata maaf jadi tutup mulutmu."

Seungyoon membisu, tersentak karena pandangannya sedikit kabur dan sesuatu yang basah berbau tembaga keluar dari salah satu lubang hidungnya. Tangan kirinya terangkat menyentuh bawah hidungnya, dia melihat darah segar di telapak tangan kirinya. Seungyoon menatap Mino kemudian tersenyum. "Sekarang kau menyerangku? Bagus sekali."

"Aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya saat emosiku tidak stabil, maafkan aku."

"Bohong, kau melakukannya karena kau selalu melakukannya. Saat semua berjalan tak sesuai dengan skenario sempurnamu kau akan memilih menghancurkan semuanya. Kau menginginkan aku, tapi aku menolakmu, karena itu kau berpikir….,"

"Lebih baik kau mati saja Kang Seungyoon." Potong Mino melanjutkan kalimat Seungyoon.

"Tapi kau memilih orang yang salah untuk bermain, Song Minho."

Seungyoon menghampiri Mino. Mino tersenyum miring meremehkan. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Yang aku lakukan….," Seungyoon sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sebelum tangan kanannya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Mino, kali ini ia menatap kedua mata kelam Mino.

Mino tersentak napasnya tercekat, kepalanya seolah terhantam benda tumpul yang keras, kesakitannya begitu menyiksa. Seungyoon menyerangnya, mengirimkan gambar-gambar ke dalam otaknya dengan kecepatan berbahaya. Semua potongan ingatannya di masa lalu dan Seungyoon memilih semua ingatan buruk. Tentang kesedihan, kesendirian, kekecewaan, kesakitan, ketakutan, dan rasa bersalah. Pengalaman pertama ketika giginya tanggal, terjatuh dari sepeda, digigit anjing, ditolak cinta pertamanya, dikhianati kekasih, dikhianati sahabat, teriakkan kematian semua korban yang ia pilih untuk dihabisi, semua ingatan menyakitkan itu Seungyoon kumpulkan menjadi satu untuk menyerang kepala Mino.

Lutut Mino seolah kehilangan tulang penyangga, tubuhnya terjatuh berlutut ke atas lantai keras. Ia membungkuk, perutnya seperti dipelintir darah segar mengalir, menetes dari kedua lubang pernapasannya. "Kau menyerangku dengan telak." Bisik Mino sebelum tubuhnya tanpa daya jatuh dalam posisi terlentang di atas lantai yang dingin.

"Kau bermain dengan orang yang salah."

"Aku tidak bermain denganmu, kau yang memilih untuk menghindar. Semua yang aku katakan, tentang perasaanku semuanya aku katakan dengan jujur."

Seungyoon tersenyum tipis kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, menyerang Mino menguras seluruh tenaganya. "Aku menerimamu," bisik Seungyoon disela napasnya yang terengah.

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?" Mino bertanya dengan berbisik tubuhnya serasa remuk sekarang, dia tersenyum setelah mendengar pikiran Seungyoon. "Kau juga mencintaiku kenapa kita harus bertarung sampai nyaris tewas seperti sekarang?"

"Aku ingin kau melepaskannya, mari hidup normal."

"Normal?"

"Kita tidak bisa mengontrol semuanya biarkan semuanya berjalan normal. Jangan membaca pikiran orang lain, jangan menyerang orang lain dengan bakatmu. Aku tidak akan membaca ingatan masa lalu orang lain, aku tidak akan memasuki ingatan mereka. Kita manusia, kita terbatas, dan aku—aku menyukai keterbatasan itu."

Mino menatap langit-langit apartemennya membisu, membuat pertimbangan, menghirup dalam aroma mawar segar yang memenuhi apartemennya. "Itu akan butuh waktu." Bisik Mino memecah keheningan.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya menginginkan jawabanmu. Iya atau tidak?"

"Ya, kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba."

"Terimakasih."

Keduanya saling bertatapan berbaring di atas lantai dengan tenaga terkuras dan darah segar mengalir dari hidung masing-masing. Tangan kanan Mino bergerak perlahan menggenggam tangan kiri Seungyoon. "Maaf, aku membuatmu terluka, membuat teman-temanmu terluka, membuat ibumu terluka. Aku meminta maaf dengan tulus, aku mohon jangan menolak permintaan maafku kali ini."

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur dan pasti akan sangat lama."

"Aku juga. Apa kau bisa berdiri? Kita pergi ke kamar dan berbaring di atas kasur yang nyaman bukan di lantai keras dan dingin seperti sekarang."

"Kurasa aku masih bisa bergerak, tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Jawaban Seungyoon membuat Mino tertawa pelan, ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak sesekali mengerang karena setiap pergerakan membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Baru kali ini aku mendapat perlawanan telak, kau membuat tubuhku seperti tertabrak mobil."

"Karena tak semua orang memiliki bakat supernatural, dasar bodoh!" Maki Seungyoon. "Kau membuat kepalaku seperti dipukul tongkat baseball."

Semua orang memakai topeng untuk menutupi sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui semua orang. Hanya beberapa yang berani untuk membuka topeng mereka dan menujukkan kebenarannya. Butuh seseorang yang benar-benar dipercayai untuk diperlihatkan apa yang ada di balik topeng, sesuatu yang tersembunyi, dan mungkin sesuatu yang gelap.

Keduanya tertawa pelan dan seperti seekor siput bergerak saling menopang satu sama lain, bergerak merayap, tertatih menuju kamar untuk berbaring dan tidur. Mino melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Seungyoon, menoleh ke kanan menghirup aroma rambut Seungyoon yang beraroma mint segar. Bukan kisah cinta memabukan, bukan kisah cinta dramatis Romeo dan Juliet, tidak, tidak setragis itu namun juga tidak sangat indah. Kepala Seungyoon bersandar pada bahu kanan Mino, tanpa penolakan kali ini, iya ini memang kisah cinta.

 **END**

Halo semua…., terimakasih sudah membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Terimakasih atas dukungan, kritik, dan sarannya. Terimakasih review kalian _**Guest, Hyukgii, baityexoshinta1, luciel, oddie, harmiyunia, Lizz Danesta, shinhy, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, victli9ht, parkcheonsafujoshi, KaiNieris, byul173, GithaAC, SherryMC, carkipul94.**_ Sampai jumpa dicerita yang lain. Bye…. Bye….


End file.
